


I Was Made For Loving You

by Cut_Me_Open



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dark, Fluff, Gutspill, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Mumbo has a thing for kissing Grian in his sleep :/, Mumbo knows french, Mumbos obsessed with grian, Mumbos....Not a good boy in this fic :(, Murder, Obsession, Overstimulation, Praise, The title? a kiss refrence? ofc, Torture, Violence, Yandere!Mumbo, animal death in chap 24. but its skippable, as in Mumbo thinks Grian's a literal god/angel, bc I said so, but >:( theyre cute af, deification, i think small pps are cute ok, im not putting 'major' character death bc its not mumbo or grian but, jokes on you im a bad writer anyway, read the tags, scar and grians friendship is 'chefs kiss', someone gets framed, sorry grian, using potions for things they should'nt be used for, watching someone be tortured, will also add tags as i think of them.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cut_Me_Open/pseuds/Cut_Me_Open
Summary: Mumbo Demon Bêtes belongs to a family of cannibal cultists. Widely feared across millions of servers, His friends know him as quiet, shy "Mumbo Jumbo," the ones who fear him know him as the terrifying "Demon, heir of the Bêtes."Blending in with the hermits, he finds a gorgeous boy, he's fallen hard for.He is completely obsessed with Grian, his angel.He will prove himself to his angel, prove his worth. No one else matters. No one can get in his way.Mumbo will do anything for his angel.Anything.
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 487
Kudos: 515





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, this is gonna be super dark, so please heed the tags, yeah?
> 
> There's gonna be some graphic violence, and smut and some other gross stuff, so.  
> Also really bad at summaries v:

Mumbo had been watching Grian for a long time now, using their friendship as a way to keep the mans guard down. The slow disappearances of their friends had worried the shorter man, causing a full server hunt. Mumbo hid the bodies well. Stacked in shulker boxes, hidden away in his enderchest, they couldn't find them there. Tango had been the first to go. 

Perma killing was difficult in itself, but perma killing a demon? That had taken quite a bit of effort. It had taken weeks of preparation, he was starving. Getting the demon alone had been pretty easy but getting him restrained had been rather difficult, but he managed. He had to hunt down a certain, special, set of enchantments and potions. Once he had them Tango hadn't been seen since. He'd torn him apart, barely containing his excitement as he'd separated the edible parts into a shulker, and throwing the rest into a pit of lava.

The meat smelled delicious in the smoker, he'd finished off Tango already. Zed had been next, and Mumbo smiled remembering his frantic screams of pain as he realized he would be gone for good, no respawns. Impulse, all alone in the ocean? There hadn't even been a challenge he just decapitated him in his sleep. One good swing with his axe was all it took. Cub was his most recent, the one he was currently cooking. He'd have to make him last a while. Mumbo knew he needed to lay low for a while.

Wait for people to just accept that they wouldn't find the others, he had no idea how long that would take, so he took to just, watching. He knew Grian's schedule almost as much as the man himself. Not to eat him of course, Mumbo couldn't live without him. He wanted to keep his dirty secret from him, he could never know what the mustached mans intentions were. He pulled the meat out and set it aside to cool, practically drooling at the smell. 

He always preferred fresh meat, meat still attached to a living being, but he couldn't afford that risk right now. He grabbed the now cooled plate and settled in, watching Scar fly over his base to get to his giant snail. Mumbo took a giant bite, ripping it apart like a wild animal. He couldn't go after Scar next, he was too close to Grian, and he didn't want to see Grian in any more pain right now. He was completely obsessed with him. Grian was a God to him.

It barely took Mumbo any time at all to finish his food, it's been a whole week, just surviving on potatoes and carrots and Mumbo couldn't do it any more. He needed meat, he needed blood. A wicked grin crossed his face as he realized Grian would be asleep right now. He slipped behind his portal, quietly sneaking through the tunnel and into the others base. He climbed up to where Grian was sleeping soundly in his bed, he looked absolutely exhausted. Tools and armor were thrown every where, a few shulker boxes had been tossed to the side of the room.

Confident that the other wouldn't wake up, Mumbo walked over to his bed. His lanky form bent over the side, watching the other drool on his pillow. He grabbed Grians face and gently turned his head upwards, facing him. He lowered his own head, grabbing the sleeping potion and a Q-tip, placing a small dot in Grians ear, just to make sure he stayed asleep. Blue particles surrounded him and then settled in the air. 

His grin widened, it had worked, he kneeled on the sheets above Grian and pulled him up, kissing up his jawline and then zeroing in on his mouth. He kissed him deeply, humming at the sweet taste of the smaller mans tongue. He pulled back and bit his lip, this was the third time this week he'd done this, he was being risky but he couldn't help himself. He stood back and gave him one last kiss before fleeing the scene. The potion only worked for about two minutes, given at such a small dosage it was super weak. But Mumbo only used a small drop every time. 

"Si jolie. Mon ange. Magnifique." He crawled back into his own bed a few minutes later, head dizzy from the warmth lingering on his lips. A dreamy sigh pushed past his lips at the thought of how soft Grians mouth always is. His pretty pink lips, and his sweet tasting tongue. 

The next day he woke up to Iskall frantically calling out his name. It was rather annoying to be honest. He wasn't going to vanish, he was the one making the others vanish, it would be silly to take himself. He answered with an over exaggerated yawn. Iskall climbed up his ladder and let out a sigh of relief. 

"No one's seen you all day, we were starting to get worried man." Mumbo blinked at him in confusion, "all day? What do you mean all day?" Iskall didn't even look back at him, just started climbing back down.

"Yeah, it's like almost noon dude, you had Grian worried sick." Mumbo shot up, stumbling over and after him. "Worried? Is he alright?" The Swedish man sent him a smirk. "He's fine Mumbo, but I think you should go, ya know, check on him." Mumbo slowed his pace, watching him put his elytra back on. "Check on him? Iskall-" 

"Dude you constantly make heart eyes at him. I'm giving you an excuse, you goof." He took off leaving Mumbo dumbfounded. He'd let his mask slip. If he slipped up anymore he could end up spilling something more than his little obsession. Pulling on his own elytra and equipment he flew off towards the mega base he knew Grian would be working on right about now.

With a purposefully clumsy landing he caught Grian's attention and the smaller man came running with a breathtaking smile. Mumbo smiled weakly in return.

"You absolute spoon! Iskall just messaged me on the communicator. Why were you sleeping so late?" Mumbo had to fight the urge to lean down and press a kiss to those pouty lips. "O-oh goodness. I was just up late, uh thinking, ya know?" Grian looked down at his feet, "yeah, were you thinking about the others?" Mumbo bit his lip to keep from grinning, and stated in a forced somber tone. "Yeah- I-I just don't know what could've happened? Maybe they're just playing a big prank on everyone?"

Grian seemed to perk up a little at that. "You really think so? I'm like a master prankster! Why didn't I think of that!" He suddenly looked a little sad again. "But hasn't it been a little too long for a prank?" Mumbo placed a hand on his shoulder, wanting to just squeeze the man into his chest and hide him away from the outside world. "Hey, mister 'prank master,' are you saying that they could out prank you?" The other man smiled sadly, shaking his head.

"Or maybe Xisuma sleep banned them on accident? Has he checked?" Grian giggled at him. "Sleep banned? What does that even mean?" Mumbo's insides melted at that wonderful little sound. "Maybe he fell asleep with the communicator in his pockets? Or maybe on his bed?" Grian's face scrunched up as he thought about that. 

His eyes shined with glee as he wheezed out, "maybe he butt banned them!" Mumbo let out a startled laugh and wished he could just keep this man with him forever. He could, it was really temtping. Grian would learn to love him, but he didn't think he could deal with the resentment that would come before the love. 

"Hey, Mumby?" Mumbo hummed questioningly. "Do you- do you think I could stay with you tonight? I'm- I'm kind of scared honestly." Mumbo's heart swelled at the thought and- "Yes of course, just let me do a few errands, and I'll come through the tunnel to get you when I'm back?" Warm arms wrapped around his torso and it felt like his body was on fire. Grian pulled back, flustered. "Thank you! I- uh- I need to get back to building now." 

He flew off quickly, and Mumbo watched him glide through the air, feeling awestruck. He stumbled back and flew back to his base, making sure to hide anything away that could even remotely look like evidence, and stashed his potions in a chest underneath his bed. He set up another bed and pressed it against his own, grinning like the maniac he was. Using his nether portal he made it to the shopping district and hurried to grab cooking supplies and extra blankets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been cursed with another chapter >:)

The sun started to set so Mumbo slowly started walking through the tunnel, and to where the most wonderful being to exist stayed, according to him. A sick thrill filled his gut as thoughts raced around his mind. He'd have him all alone tonight. _He trusted Mumbo enough to want to stay with him._ He had no idea who was behind it it all. A blond head poked into the tunnel at the sound of footsteps. 

He carried a shulker box in his arms. 'Probably tools and armor.' Mumbo thought. They walked quietly in the direction of the taller ones hobbit hole. Grian subconsciously pressed against his side, and it made Mumbo's chest puff out with pride. He had a huge grin plastered on his face, but the smaller didn't notice, too busy trying not to trip over the little railway. 

Grian made himself comfortable, putting his things away, whining the whole time about the stack of minecarts. Mumbo made his way to the smokers, placing the chicken inside. Tonight required a lot of self control on his part it turned out. Grian bent over the side of the bed adjusting the pillows and blankets, Mumbo hadn't had time to fix the bedding so Grian thought he'd help out. Mumbo bit back a growl, forcing his eyes away from the smaller frame as he felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach.

He mentally scolded himself. Now was not a good time to have those kinds of thoughts. He heard some more shuffling behind him, and a soft groan. His head jerked back toward to sound, finding Grian sprawled atop the blankets, arms above his head, with his soft looking stomach poking out from underneath. Mumbo bit the inside of his cheek hard. He may be the murderer here, but surely Grian was trying to kill him.

They'd gotten ready for bed, Grian in his usual pastel blue pajamas, and Mumbo in a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants. Hey, he was looking for comfort here. Grian curled up on the right side of the bed, leaving Mumbo plenty of space on the left. "I didn't think you wore anything other than red, honestly." The tall man lied through his teeth. Grian giggled and hugged the blanket closer to himself. "Hey, I'm a man of variety, I'll have you know!" Mumbo snickered and rolled to face away from him. "Yeah, yeah, go to sleep mister variety." He heard a yawn and felt a cold foot touch his. "Thank you for letting me stay Mumby."

"Yeah, don't worry, big bad Mumbo Jumbo will scare the monsters away." _'I am the monster.'_ rattled in his head. Grian giggled again, and soon soft snoring was heard beside him. _'You're in the monsters bed.'_ After he was absolutely certain Grian was fully asleep he reached under the bed and into the chest. As soon as his long fingers felt the cool glass, he knew he found it. Quickly uncapping it he grabbed a q-tip out of his pocket and swabbed it. 

Mumbo quickly dabbed it into Grians ear and waited until the particles settled again. He leaned over and caught the others soft lips with his own. The one-sided kiss had started slow and gentle, but the taste of Grians tongue had driven him crazy. He deepened the kiss and cupped his face gently. Letting out a soft moan, he nipped Grians lower lip and using his other hand he pulled Grians shirt up just enough to brush against his faint happy trail. Mumbo pulled back, knowing the potion wouldn't last much longer and turned Grian over, spooning him from behind, and slipping both his hands around the smallers stomach.

He slipped his leg between Grian's and buried his face in the back of his neck. He left a faint kiss and soon fell asleep cradling the other man like he would vanish at any moment.

"-Mbo!" Mumbo, still not full awake kept grinding his hips into the warmth attached to him. Holding it closer to his chest he heard a soft gasp as continues thrusting his hard dick into the soft thing beside him. "Mumbo! You- can you please let me go?" His movement slowed to a stop and let out a grumpy _"hmm?"_

"Mumbo? Could- you're very strong when you're asleep, could you please let me go?" Mumbos eyes shot open, he was holding the other by his hips. Ignoring the need to start again, to get even closer, he scrambled backwards. "Grian- Gri, I'm so sorry!" He wasn't, _not in the slightest._ Grian rolled over to look at him. His face and neck were a dark shade of red. "It-it's okay- you were asleep." Grian went to bite his lip but flinched.

"Hey Mumbo, I thought you were supposed to keep me safe? I hurt my lip in my sleep, and you didn't even save me, you spoon." He fake pouted and pointed to his lip. The spot Mumbo had bit the night before was a dark red. Mumbo felt a wicked grin cross his lips. "I can kiss it better for you." He goofily fluttered his eyelashes, and Grian went to giggling and pushing him away. "Oh, haha Mumby, _oof_ back up you have bad morning breath man, yuck!" Mumbo started laughing and Grian's pout started to look real. "Are you laughing at my pain?" 

Mumbo breathlessly let out a "never." Grian eventually grabbed all of his items, and made his way back to his place to get more building supplies. Mumbo sprawled out, grabbing the pillow Grian had been using and inhaled deeply. His hand trailed down his stomach, and into his sweatpants. He closed his fist around himself and breathed into the pillow. It smelled just like him. His cock was aching and he let out a sigh of relief at the contact.

Those wonderful pink lips flashed in his brain and he imagined them wrapped around his dick. His hand moved faster and he bit the pillow, worried his sounds would echo down and past the tunnel. He saw red from the corner of his eye and turned his head to see what it was. Grian's sweater. He snatched it up and practically drooled at the others strong scent. His dick twitched in interest. He snarled and kicked his sweats off. He wrapped the soft sweater around his cock and started thrusting his hips upward into it. 

Mumbo started to stroke himself faster. His mind wandering to Grian's sweet blushing face. He imagined fucking into him, listening to all the gorgeous sounds he would make. Grian. Grian covered in someone else's blood, begging Mumbo to fuck him. _Grian riding him. Grian. **Grian.** Blue eyes peering shyly up at him, blushing cheeks. Grian. Grian. **Angel. His angel. His Grian.** _He growled out his name as spilled all over the sweater. White streaks painted across it. He stuffed it into his enderchest, grinning at the pretty mix of red and white.__


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo,,,,freaky

Mumbo landed in his usual tree spot, watching Grian build his mega base. Mumbo had the time to work on his, the towers almost completed, but he just wanted to sit back and watch Grian for a while. He was hidden well. No one would be able to find him, and just to be absolutely sure he'd even chugged an invisibility potion beforehand. He started palming himself, watching Grian move so gracefully was always such a wonderful treat.

Mumbo was laying in his bed that night, waiting for when he know the other hermit would be asleep when he heard a soft knock by the portal. He called Grian up to him, skin boiling when he saw a bruise on his cheek. "Grian, what happened, lo-dude, are you alright?" Mumbo was on him in seconds. Gently holding his face, inspecting the dark spot. "Y-yeah! I'm fine! I was putting up the mob heads I found for Cleo, and Doc came after me. It's okay Mumbo!" Grian tried to reassure him. 

Mumbo pretended to calm down, but in his head he was forming a wicked plan. "C'mere, let good ole Mumbo protect you." He forced the cheesiest grin he could, it seemed to work because soon Grian was asleep beside him again. He grabbed for the potion again. He never wanted to use more than a drop at a time, he didn't need to. But now. Now he needed to make sure he wouldn't be followed. He very gently lifted Grians head and put the bottle to his lips, careful not to make him choke. The particles were stronger this time, making the air around him feel thicker. He leaned down, giving Grians forehead a light kiss.

He grabbed an enderchest a took off, careful to avoid any hermits that couldv'e been awake. He landed in Docs house silently, and placed the enderchest. He pulled out a bloodstained shulker box, it'd be a waste of perfectly good meat, but he was glad to leave it here. He had to hurry, he couldn't risk the German waking up and finding him. He made sure to leave it somewhere, where it looked hidden, but where Doc wouldn't be the first to notice it. He picked his enderchest back up and took off.

He knew he could've just killed him. But Mumbo never did like the taste of creeper, and it would certainly throw some heat away from himself. He flew around for a bit, stopping by his iron farm, it had been a few days and he should empty it while he knew Grian was safe.

He tiredly slipped out of his clothes and down to just his boxers. He could make up some excuse about being hot or something later. Mumbo climbed in the bed and Grian stirred in his sleep. "Mumbo..." It was faint and he was getting ready to apologize for waking him when he noticed that the blond was still asleep. "Mmummmbooo...." A quiet whimper and then his fists clenched the bed-sheets hard. "Pleeasseee M'mbyyy.." He slurred out. His hips were moving slowly and he was panting. 

His exhaustion suddenly gone, he flipped Grian onto his back, startling the poor hermit awake, and straddled his hips. "M-Mumbo?!" The blond looked up dazed and slightly scared at the sight above him. Mumbo had his arms pinned above his head and he was looking down at him with so much awe. "You can't just dream about me like that! Not in the same bed as me! You're gonna drive me insane!" Mumbo leaned down trembling, barely an inch above the others face. 

Grian was very red, he was burning up. "Please- please Gri- I need- fuck! Please, can I kiss you? You're gonna kill me." Grian bit his lip nodding quickly, Mumbo immediately leaned down, kissing up his jawline and working his way up to Grian's lips,`like he'd done many times while he slept. Grian let out a needy whine, trying to push his body into the others. The grin that stretched across the mustached mans face was the most wicked one he'd ever seen. Alarm bells were going off in his brain, but all he could focus on was Mumbo using his knee to spread his legs and fit between them. 

Mumbo removed his hands and gently cupped the left side of Grians face, his thumb barely brushing the bruise. With his right hand he pulled Grians shirt up and started rubbing up and down his side. "You're so pretty Grian." He dropped his head and latched onto Grians neck. Grian pulled his hands down to his face and whined. Mumbo, nipped him and growled. "So wonderful, please, uncover your face." Grian just whimpered and wrapped his legs around Mumbos waist. 

Mumbos warm breath against his neck made him shiver, but he peeked between his fingers. "Hmm, I know what'll make you move your hands. I want to see that angelic face of yours." Long fingers trailed down Grians side, and setting on his hip. Suddenly he was being yanked up. He yelped and grabbed Mumbos shoulders. Mumbo situated himself against the headboard with Grian in his lap. Grian gulped, he was nose to nose with Mumbo, and the arms around him seemed to tighten. "There's that gorgeous face." 

Grian started pouting and jerked back a little. He could feel Mumbo under him. Something thick and hard was pressing against his rear. That was definitely _NOT a leg._ Mumbo grunted and held Grian still. "Oh dear, little bird, you seem rather excited down here." Grian cried out when he felt a hand slip into his pajama pants. Mumbos hand was so warm, Grian was leaking precum already and he wanted Mumbo to just move his hand already. But he didn't.

"You're so perfect. Your little cock fits perfectly in my hand." Grian whined in embarrassment and bucked his hips into Mumbos loose fist. He was burning up and he just- he needed- "Mumbo please... _Please... Please, please, plea-"_ Mumbo rubbed his thumb over the slit and slowly pumped Grian. "My gorgeous angel. My perfect little God, mine. I'd do _anything for you."_ Grian moaned and pulled Mumbos face down to meet his. The kiss was sloppy but Mumbo was dizzy with pleasure. Grian was a writhing, noisy mess. This felt like it had come right out of one of his fantasies. How lucky was he? To be the one to pleasure someone who had taken up his sick and twisted heart?

Grian arched into Mumbos chest and broke the kiss with a loud drawn out moan. Mumbo had quickened his strokes and he felt so close already. "What is it my angel? Do I make you feel good?" Grian nodded quickly, his hips jerking wildy, so close. _"My good little birdie, mine. You only need me. Mon Ange~! Mine! **Say it!"**_ Mumbo growled. Grian cried out. "Yours! Yours please-" Mumbo pulled him into another messy kiss, running his thumb over the head of his cock. The blond whined loudly into Mumbos mouth. Grian came hard into Mumbos hand, whining. 

Their eyes locked together and suddenly Mumbos hand was at his mouth. Grains panting breaths caught in his throat as he watched. Mumbo was licking Grians cum off of his hand, and moaning loudly. He squawked and flailed backwards onto the bed. Mumbo looked down at him with a smirk. The moonlight shining down and making him look animalistic. "Gri? Love, come lay up here, alright? I want to try something. If that's okay will you." Grian quickly crawled and laid beside him. "So- uh- what-" Mumbo yanked Grians pants and briefs off. Grian yelped in surprise and cried out when Mumbo bent over him and took his whole dick in his mouth.

"M-Mumby~! Oh! Th-that's too soon- I-I just-" Mumbo crawled over his legs, still keeping him in his mouth. His eyes were filled with lust and mischief. Mumbo swallowed around him, and Grian felt like he was seriously going to die at any moment. It felt so good, but he was way too overstimulated. Mumbo didn't stop, he just kept bobbing his head. Grian wrapped his legs over Mumbos shoulders. His hands were gripped tightly in Mumbos hair, trying to pull him off, but not wanting him to stop. 

Grian could already feel himself growing hard again. He was a moaning mess. Mumbo eyed the drool dripping from his mouth, and the way his eyes kept rolling back. Mumbo moaned at the sight. It sent shivers up Grians spine and he cried out again. Mumbo's cock strained against his boxers. He yearned to be inside the other, but tonight he just wanted to please his angel. Even if the ache was driving him mad. He pulled off with a soft 'pop' and nuzzled his cheek against his thigh, murmuring praises.

Grian whimpered at the loss, and tightened his grip on Mumbos hair. Mumbo looked up at him, watching his eyes clench shut as he bit down on his lip. "Angel, my wonderful angel. You have a perfect little cock, I bet I could even fit your balls in my mouth at the same time." Mumbo pressed a soft kiss on the inside of his thigh. "Lets see, hmm~?" 

The blonds eyes shot open and he moaned loudly. Mumbo had taken him completely in his mouth, not hesitating to swirl his tongue around his balls. Grians chest was heaving with his harsh breaths, but that only encouraged the mustached man more. Grian mewled and squirmed, lessening his grip and then tightening it back. He crossed his legs over Mumbos shoulders and pinned him tight between them. He felt Mumbos tongue swipe across his slit once more and his eyes filled with tears as he came again. Mumbo swallowed it greedily and gently pried Grians fingers from his hair. He sat up and lunged forward, pulling Grian into a more one sided kiss.

Grian was breathing harshly and whimpering into his mouth. Mumbo quickly pulled his boxers down to his knees, his erection springing free. He was leaking precum and he wanted release as soon as possible. Grian tried to focus, his vision was blurry and everything was so warm. He felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. Mumbo pulled Grians hips around his waist and grabbed their shafts in one hand. Grian let out a loud high pitched whine. "Come on baby, c'mon, one more for me okay? Just one more." He nodded at Mumbo, he couldn't find it in him to speak. Tears were rolling down his cheeks from over stimulation. Too tired to lift his arms, he loosely gripped the sheets and whimpered with every thrust of Mumbos hips. 

Mumbo was so much bigger than him, he covered him completely. Grian was lost in pain and and pleasure and didn't even notice when he came again. Nor did he notice Mumbo growling as he came, cumming so hard it ended up in Grians hair. He didn't notice Mumbo cleaning or dressing him. He didn't even notice being tugged into Mumbos chest. He felt awake, and then he just wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a short attention span and my brain latches it's talons into like ten ideas and tried to combine them into one so if it's feels like this story jumps all over the place i'm sorry.

Grian woke up, groggily turning away from the sun in his eyes. He was so tired, but he didn't understand why. He'd slept the whole night. He noticed Mumbo was gone. Mumbo. Grians face flushed a dark crimson at the thought of the dream he'd had. _He really had to have a wet dream about someone he was sharing a bed with?_ He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head, determined to go back to sleep. He was too tired to deal with his emotions. The sound of someone climbing a ladder caught his attention. He peeked from under the blanket to see Mumbo climbing up. 

"Hey, are you finally up?" His tone was soft but teasing. "Nooooo..." He grumbled, blushing brightly. Mumbo smiled up at him, and suddenly his mind flashed with the image of Mumbo between his legs. What he looked like with a mouthful of his cock. The predatory grin. How wonderfully possessive he sounded- Grian tightened the blanket around himself. "Alright, I guess I'll let Scar come and 'wake you up' then." Mumbos toned suddenly sounded a little strained. Grian furrowed his brows. "Sca-" 

_**"GRRRIIIAAANNN!!!"**_ Scar pounced on him and his hand slapped down in the middle of his stomach on impact. "OOF! Ow- Scar- what?" Grian watched Mumbo climb back down, and noticed that Iskall and Stress were down there waiting on him. The blond weakly tried to shove the brunet away."Dude- dude, whats- why's everyone at Mumbos?" Scars grin fell and he rolled to lay beside Grian. 

"We really don't know?" He paused and looked around nervously. "Xisuma said there was some sort of emergency? He wanted us to stick together in groups. But there was also something about us needin to avoid Doc?" His voice got slightly quieter. "He said Etho saw something horrifying. Some- something about Cub." Grian frowned and peeked down, seeing the other three huddled together, whispering. "Is- is he alright?" He let his gaze linger on Mumbo, before turning back to Scar. Something Scar, of course, noticed. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Cub's smart after all! But, I think we have something else to talk about first, Grian." He seemed rather dismissive, Grian noted.

"What do you mean?" He feigned innocence. Scar rolled his eyes and leaned in close so the others couldn't listen in. "You know exactly what I mean!" Grian looked like a tomato at this point. "How'd you convince Mumbo to let you stay here? Also, where'd that bruise come from?" Grian looked at him with a slight frown. "I just asked? And oh, yeah Doc was after me for the head games." Scar suddenly grimaced at Doc's name, looking rather pale, but quickly forced back another smile. 

"Sooooo, why'd you sleep so late?" Scar teased. "And why did Mr. Mumbo Jumbo over there answer the door in his underwear?" He gave Grian a very smug look, pointing over at the tall man.

"I'm sure it's not that late. And I don't know- I- he had pajamas on last night? I-I mean it is his base, maybe he got hot?" He sputtered out, his face felt as sunburned as Ren looks. "But-" Grian groaned and slammed his face into his pillow. "I had a really wonderful, yet very embarrassing dream." Scars face scrunched up. "Oh, _gross_ dude. Uhm, Grian?" Grian looked at him in confusion. 

"Uh- shouldn't you, I don't know- clean yourself? Because, I don't know about you, but I'd be super uncomfortable right now." Grian blinked up at him and squawked, flailing backwards. "Oh- oh my God- I- wait." Grian sat up, shifting and sitting on his knees. "I-I don't feel anything? I'm clean? But I know I-" He was sure his face would catch fire any second now. "I didn't get up earlier, so I should be messy, but I'm not?"

Scar barked out a laugh, clutching onto his stomach. The three downstairs turned to look up at them and Grian slapped a hand over Scars mouth. "What's so funny to you?" He hissed out. Scars laughter calmed and soon it was just little giggles. "Dude-" He wheezed. _"Dude,_ what if he cleaned you off?" Grian really wanted the floor to swallow him whole. "Wh-what do you mean?!" 

"Why else would you be clean now, if you didn't clean yourself?" Yeah, Grian was totally ready to be a floor monsters food. "Grian? You are aware that there's something suspiciously white in your hair, right? I don't even want to know how that ended up there." Like, as soon as possible.

They'd spent the whole day at Mumbos, Grian had told Scar all that he could remember from his dream. But maybe that had been a mistake because Scar had been teasing him all day. He 'accidentally' shove Grian into Mumbo, watch as both of their faces burned a bright red. Scar would 'trip,' spill his drinks and make little comments like "oh wow Mumbo sorry for making a mess." And "thank you for cleaning it for me!" while looking Grian in the eyes with a smirk. 

Mumbo said nothing about it, but he felt anger rearing its head up every time, this man comes into his home, in front of his angel, and dares make a mess? How disgusting. Mumbo would often find him glancing around to his enderchest, where his 'special' weapons were. There was a burning fire and a longing in his chest. It would be easy to just reach in, grab the items that would erase the fool that dared to disrespect his angel. But he couldn't his angel would be upset. He still cared for the brat.

Now as Scar, Iskall and Stress had set up beds downstairs Grian just wanted to hide for a while. He buried himself in a thick blanket and slipped behind the portal into the portal. He squished his face into the blanket and let out a quiet sob. He knew Mumbo wouldn't ever actually like him like that. Why would he? Mumbo's smart, kind, he was always so patient with Grian, with everyone, no matter what happened. Grian always pulled pranks on people, messed with things he shouldn't have. He always ruined the redstone builds Mumbo would spend weeks on. 

Mumbo always reassured him that it was fine, but Grian didn't believe that. He knew one day Mumbo would snap- wouldn't want to be friends anymore. Grians heart ached at the thought. 

Scars teasing didn't help. He knew he was just the clingy friend the Mumbo put up with to spare his feelings. And after that dream he didn't know if he had the courage to even face him right now. Now at the entrance of his base, he slid down one of the support beams, huddled tightly. His body shook with his sobs. Hot tears were flowing rapidly down his face, it just wouldn't stop. His mind flew back to 'dream Mumbo' calling him sweet little pet names, and knowing that it would never actually happen? His heart shattered and he tried to keep his mouth covered and he let out a loud heart wrenching wail, hoping he was far enough the others couldn't hear him. 

He knew he was digging himself into a hole he wouldn't be able to escape from. But he'd rather keep his feelings hidden and stay friends, than ruin everything and lose him forever. He didn't hear the foots steps coming up from behind him, so when he felt warm arms pulling him into a hug he shrieked. Terrified eyes looked up to see Mumbo gazing down at him with pain filled eyes. It made Grian sob harder, but Mumbo just pulled Grians head to his shoulder and cradled him. He murmured soft words and ran his long fingers through Grians hair. 

He held Grian as he cried, and when the tears slowed he cupped his face softly. "Grian, what happened, can you tell me?" Grian shook his head and his breath hitched. "It's not- it's really not important. I just- sometimes you just need to cry?" He sounded unsure of himself, but Mumbo just leaned his forehead against his. "I'm here for you. _I'll always be here."_ Mumbo picked him up bridal style and held onto him tightly. "C'mon, lets get you to bed." Grian snuggled up to his chest, crying always made him tired. 

Once they were back Mumbo helped him up the ladder and into his bed. Grian had his head laid on Mumbos chest, listening to his breathing. "'M sorry." He mumbled. His soft blue eyes fluttered closed and he felt his breaths even out. And as he started drifting off he thought he heard Mumbo say: "you have nothing to be sorry for _Angel."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grian's the king of being oblivious to red flags and completely ignoring the way Mumbo acts around him >:3
> 
> Also s/o to AaronAmpora for calling out him thinking it was a dream fhjfjdfhjsd  
> //also bc i love their kurloz icon-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapters kinda short but like, it's just how I have them divided hkdhfkdjfh

"Grian?" Grian held on tighter to the big soft pillow he was laying on. "Hmmn?" The pillow started to move, and he didn't like that so he decided to bury his face into it. "Grian c'mon, Xisuma called in a meeting, we have to go." It spoke softly in his ear. _'Wait a minute. pillows can't talk.'_ He opened his eyes drowsily to see Mumbo staring down at him. His face turned red but he didn't let go, he just froze, looking away. He felt one of Mumbos hands playing in his hair. "I know it's early, but everyone else has already left, c'mon." He yawned and stood to stretch. 

Mumbo had already gotten dressed, but he slipped back into bed so he could hold his angel as long as possible. He walked with Grian back through the tunnel to his base. Or rather Grian slouched on him the whole way there. The smaller hermit had gotten dressed quickly, but he was still too tired to fly. He pulled another pouty face. _"Mmmmmummbbyyyyy,_ I'm so sleepy, can you carry me?" Mumbo didn't even hesitate to wrap an arm around Grians waist. "Hold my neck." Grian looked up at him in shock. "Wait really?" He leaned up and grabbed Mumbos shoulders, who in turn leaned down and used his right arm to hook under Grians knees and pull him up. 

The shorter hermit yelped and held on tightly. Mumbo shuffled toward the door and then took off. He held Grian closely as they soared through the sky. Grian nuzzled his face into Mumbos neck and Mumbo had to fight down a grin. He was supposed to look worried now. He wasn't supposed to look like he was feeling pure ecstasy. Even if he was, the feeling of Grian completely trusting the maniac had him feeling on top of the world. But he had to look upset.

He knew exactly why Xisuma had called in a meeting. They had found Cub. He knew that they would. But he had to look just as shocked and upset as the rest of them. He'd slipped Grian a tiny dosage of a sleeping potion that had been mixed with poison potion. It was just the right dosage that it was just like a small fever and would be completely gone by afternoon. But he didn't want him to see the mess. His angel wasn't ready. He could play it off as him just being sick and maybe he could even convince them that Grian was too unwell to even be near the rest of them. He noticed the arms around his neck loosen and barely heard a soft snore beside his ear. He tightened his grip on the blond and rubbed his cheek onto his damp forehead. 

"Je ferai tout pour toi, je te ferai m'aimer." It was barely a whisper, lost to the breeze. Grian was warm and flushed, even with the chilled wind around them he looked like he was breaking out into a thin sweat. Perfect. It wouldn't take much to convince them now. He glid down gracefully in front of Xisuma's base. Keralis spotted them and his confused face turned to worry as he saw the twist of pain in Grians face. Keralis ushered them in and Mumbo exchanged worried glances. But Mumbo felt glee at the worry on everyone's faces. But he stamped it down and instead forced a frown. He found a seat in the back of the room where he sat with Grian in his lap. 

Everyone was there. Everyone except for False and Doc. Xisuma was standing in the front of the room, he gripped the sword in his hands tightly. He was trembling. Mumbo felt thrilled at the sight. He caused this. He was the only one with the guts to cause such extreme emotion on such a peaceful server. Xisuma cleared his throat and called for everyone's attention. 

"As I'm sure all of you know, some of the other hermits have been missing.....For quite some time now." He cleared his throat. trying to calm himself. "Etho found something yesterday morning. We had to make sure it wasn't some kind of cruel joke." He paused. "Cub has been found, but," his voice cracked, "he's no longer with us." He took a deep breath. "Cub has been perma killed, we don't know how, but we have the sneaking suspicion that the others have shared the same fate." 

There was a croaked out _**"what?"**_ From Jevin and one by one, a complete chain reaction as the news settled in the room turned to total chaos. Loud wails and sobs, angry and confused shouts. Xisuma called out for their attention a few more times. The room quieted but there were still quiet sobs and noises of broken hermits. Mumbo let out a few fake tears, holding onto Grian tighter. "He was found torn apart, stuffed in a shulker box, hidden by Docs base. False has him caged, he's been under constant watch since. He's been found guilty of the disappearances of four fellow hermits." He called Cleo, Etho and Scar to the front. 

Cleo spoke up. "I know of a way to bring them back. It worked for me. But they'll be zombies like me. It'll take quite sometime to get them back to a stable mentality. Once you've....." She trailed off. Etho placed a hand on her shoulder. "Once you've been brought back, you're in a horrible state of panic, you're basically feral." 

"They wont remember what happened. The whole day of their death will be wiped from their memories. Their brains will hide it from them, to protect them." Mumbo felt so smug, he knew about that. Of course he did, he was the cause of quite a few zombies. They always came back to him as if he hadn't been their demise in the first place. He lifted his hand to wipe away the fake tears streaming down his face. Stress looked over at him. She had deep sorrow written all over her but she still placed a comforting hand on Mumbos knee. He shoved away a look of disgust, opting for a deep frown.

She eyed Grian carefully, he looked a little upset yesterday, but if she knew he was coming down with something she would've made Scar give him some peace. The meeting lasted a while, throughout Grian would grip tightly on Mumbo's shirt or whimper. He'd pet his hair and whisper soothing words. Stress kept sending them worried glances. After Grian shed a few tears into Mumbos shirt and started wheezing for air, Mumbo's words no longer soothed him and Stress had demanded they go home. She'd fill them in on everyone's plans. Mumbo thanked her and silently slipped out, Grian clutching onto him tightly, like he was going to drop him any moment. 

Mumbo really couldn't care less about the others but he was grateful for her intervention. He took off again, grinning maniacally down at the sleeping hermit. What a wonderful little angel he had the luck of meeting. He quickly locked them in his base so the others wouldn't wake his gorgeous prize. He laid him down softly,pulling off his shoes and socks, and knowing he'd be asleep for a while, feathered light kisses all over his face. He overheard him talking to Scar yesterday. Of course he did, he trusted **no one** with his angel. Grian had sounded nervous, yet content thinking he was only dreaming of Mumbo. Who was Mumbo to correct a walking God? 

He trailed kisses down the side of his neck. His mouth was wet and hot as he huffed out in excitement, but he knew he had to be careful. As much as he loved the thought of Grian baring his marks, waking up covered in hickeys would be _incredibly_ suspicious. He licked a hot stripe up to behind his ear, tasting his salty, yet sweet skin. Grian whimpered and moved to snuggle up to Mumbos chest. Mumbo let out a snarl and held him tightly. A nap wouldn't hurt, after all, Grian still had hours until the potion wore off, he couldn't go anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Grian woke up feeling hot and sweaty, his sweater was sticking to him and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His jeans felt like a second skin at this point. His head was pounding, and he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He couldn't move, his limbs felt so heavy. He cried out in pain and Mumbo bolted up, looking worried to death. "Hot... Hot... Hurts... Please..." He was sobbing, he could feel embarrassed later. Right now he felt like he was going to die. "Gri- Gri, look at me yeah? Shhh shhh shh Just _breathe._ Lets get you into some cooler clothes, okay? I'll do all the work, just calm your breaths." 

Grian whimpered, but tried to take a deep breath in anyway. Mumbo quickly, but gently, undressed him. Grian was trembling, laying sprawled out in only his briefs. His head was spinning and the cold air wasn't enough. It was like falling into lava. He was melting. At least that's what he told himself. His eyes wouldn't focus, but he felt a cold wet cloth run lightly across his body. A glass bottle touched his lips and he chugged it greedily. He blinked quickly a few times when the bottle moved away. It was a health potion, he smiled weakly at the taller hermit. Mumbo's worry looked like it started to morph into something akin to content. 

Mumbo placed his hand on Grian's stomach, moving it in slow, soothing circles. Grian let out a sigh of relief as he felt the potion ease his head, and Mumbo making him feel tired again. "Hey, don't go to sleep on me now, lets get you actually back in some clothes, okay?" Grian's face scrunched up and he let and a loud whine, shaking his head. _"No.. Too hot, please!"_ Mumbo felt his breath hitch. His angel wanted to stay mostly bare. _In his bed._ "Okay, okay Gri, but you at least need to keep a sheet over your chest, wouldn't want to get sicker, now, would we?" Grian shook his head and reached weakly for a thin sheet. Mumbo beat him to it and gently got him to lay back down again. 

Grian had just dozed back off when Mumbo heard a soft knock at his door. He pressed a kiss to Grians forehead before climbing down and stalking over to his door. It was Stress. He quickly opened the door and stumbled back as she practically pushed through. Worry was engraved in her features and she looked extremely pale. "Sorry- sorry Mumbo." Mumbo just shut the door and looked down at her, cocking a brow. "I brought 'im sumfing. Scar said it would 'elp." She pulled out a decent sized box and before Mumbo could protest, climbed up to him. Mumbo eyed her warily from where he stood but he knew she wouldn't do anything to harm his angel. She'd be dead if she tried.

He didn't need her help. But turning her away would make their situation tense. He knew her well enough to know she cared deeply about all of them. It was a pity, really. He stood there until she left and then re-locked the door. He made his way back to Grian and noticed he was wearing a hematite necklace. Newly put out candles sat on his nightstand, and there were flower petals and strange herbs surrounding the bed. He grunted at the mess and brushed them aside sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Mumbo placed a hand on Grians thigh. "Grian, c'mon you need to eat something." Grian whined and tried to pull the pillow over his head. Mumbo was having none of it. He never wanted that angelic face covered by anything. He gently pried the pillow away and tossed it aside. Grian whined again and slowly forced himself to sit. Only to _immediately_ fall into Mumbos lap, too weak to hold himself up. His face pressed awkwardly into Mumbos crotch. 

Mumbo grunted at the impact and Grian blushed and tried, weakly, to move away. He ended up rubbing his face awkwardly into Mumbo's hardening erection. Mumbo seemed to take pity on him and helped him sit up against the headboard. Grian's heart was pounding in his chest and he refused to look at Mumbos face. Mumbo pulled out a golden apple and sliced it into quarters. "Open." His tone sounded demanding and it sent shivers down Grian's spine. 

He opened his mouth and felt the cold apple against his lips. Grian slowly ate the shimmering fruit. Feeling better after every bite. He swallowed the last bite, almost choking when he felt a warm hand move up his bare thigh. His head shot up and he looked up at Mumbo. They locked eyes and Mumbos eyes were darkened with an emotion he couldn't read. Mumbos hand massaged the inside of Grians leg, resting just beside his dick. The smaller whimpered and Mumbo licked his lips, leaning closer. 

Grian felt like he was suffocating. Grian held his breath, squeezing his eyes shut, Mumbos face an inch from his. Warm breath fanned over his cheek. He felt a hand in his hair and then...... Nothing? Grian opened his eyes to see Mumbo inspecting a small, crooked feather. "You can go back to sleep now if you want, I just wanted you to eat something." Mumbo smiles softly at him, and went back down the ladder. A frustrated pout formed on his lips, and he groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to like, flesh out the next chapter bc I feel like it wasn't very good so hhhhh sorry if this one's bad, just want to make sure next chapters *chefs kiss*


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm telling you Falsie! I have no idea what you're talking about!" The blonde haired woman bit the inside of her cheek in frustration. Doc had been playing innocent for so long, how could he do this? Her sword slammed into the cage, right beside the creepers face. "And _I'M_ telling _YOU_ that you're a horrible liar." She snarled, fighting back tears. "How could you do that to them? You slaughtered them. Where are the others? They found Cub, where the **fuck** are the others?!" She roared.

Doc jumped back, a deep ache in his chest, and a twisting sense of fear in the pit of his stomach. "Please, Falsie- I-" "NO!" Her outburst echoed along the cold stone. "Stop, Stop with the- the _'Falsie'_ and the _'It wasn't me'_ Doc! They were found outside of your base!" Doc bit his lip, watching False flinch at the sight of his sharp teeth. And that hurt him almost as much as the punches she'd been throwing.

"You've had that creepy 'goat' obsession the whole time we've been in this world. Your little _'cult'_ as you've called it, and you know what 'cults' do?" She stood tall, glaring down at his curled up figure. "They sacrifice people, kill them, for their own twisted beliefs, isn't that right?" Every word was laced like deadly venom. How could they think so little of him? Surely they knew it was a joke, right? He opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut when he heard the heavy door of the dungeon creak open. 

Xisuma stomped his way over, releasing False of her guard. She sent one more glare to the caged man and spat on his face, then stalked out of the room. Doc felt angry tears prick at his organic eye. "I seriously didn't do anything! I've been working on my base, when would I have time to-" He was silence by the admin pulling him into the bars by his lab coat. Even through the visor Doc could see the hatred in Xisuma's eyes. 

"So, how long did you think you'd last until someone found out? Don't think I forgot what happened Demon. How'd a filthy _Bêtes_ slip past my watch?" Doc sputtered in shock and threw himself into the back of the small cell. "What the fuck are talking about?? _Demon?!"_ He screeched. "Incase you forgot the Bêtes are _French_ , I am _**German!"**_ Xisuma scoffed, "yeah, that would be a good cover up, wouldn't it?" 

"Ich bin kein Bêtes! Du weißt, dass!" The admin unclasped his helmet and threw it to the ground. He glowered at him, scarred face shadowed in the dim lighting. The German shrunk back in fear. "That's enough out of you! I've had enough run-ins with Bêtes to be able to see one in front of me. You're the same height as Demon! You're both **extremely** good at fighting. Not to mention your little 'cult jokes' lately. Do you have proof that can deny these claims?" His fists were clenched at his sides, like he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Was it fun?" He seethed. "Was it? Did you enjoy hurting them? Did you think it was fun to carve me up? Didn't think I'd get away did you?" The admin was yelling, jabbing his finger into Docs trembling chest. "I wonder what kind of shock crossed your face when you saw me override Glitches programming." Doc looked on weakly. "Xisuma....Xisuma please- please I didn't-!" A fist swung passed the bars and connected with his jaw. _**"SHUT UP!"**_

The creeper groaned and rubbed at his face. "I'm telling you! I didn't do a damn thing!" He spat, standing and towering over Xisuma. The admin took a step back, reaching up to grab him by the coat again. "You're a bloody prick, Bêtes. How's this 'game' of yours treating you? Gonna call those cloaked cowards to come break you out?" He tsk'd.

"Is this little 'hobby' of yours really the reason you lost your arm? Did someone actually get one up on you?" Docs body was filled with blind rage as he snatched Xisumas hands away. 

He felt a lump in his throat, hot tears rolling down his face. _**"FUCK YOU!"**_ He snarled, choking back a sob. "You fucking know what happened to me- I've _told_ you-!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. His voice got quiet, "you know what happened." He sat back in the bottom of the cell. refusing to look at the admin. His organic arm coming to up to rub his face, fighting away the phantom pains. "I haven't done anything, and when you figure that out you'll see what a fool you've been." He closed his eye and leaned back, the cold stonewall making him shiver.

Xisuma back away, pulling his helmet back on. "A fool? Rich words coming from you." Doc just scoffed and stared at a flickering torch. Etho stepped into the room, sending Xisuma a worried glance when the admin stormed out of the room. His white hair glowed in the torches light, his red eye searching the creeper up at down. "I'm not going to hurt you, I didn't hurt them." His voice broke, Etho sighed and sat near the bars. 

"I'm sorry Doc- I know we've been friends for a long time but- but I just don't believe you anymore." His voice was barely a whisper, but it felt like it was echoing through the silence. Doc pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in them. "Then I guess you never cared for me, Etho. Or you'd realize that I'm innocent." His voice was cold, he felt numb. They wouldn't listen, did they ever even care? 

_He was just peacefully working on his base, talking to his foxes when all of a sudden he had a sword to his throat. Etho held such pain in his eyes, but he didn't lower the handle, just forced Doc back into False. False's own sword held to his back as they shoved him through the portals and the nether. He called out in fear and confusion but he got no answers. Just sad looks from Etho and growls from False. He'd been thrown in the cell carelessly._

The creeper let out a sad 'hiss' and watched as fear crossed Etho's face. Etho knew he couldn't explode. They all did, so why are they so scared of him? Creepers never blow up a second time. _He thought he was lucky to survive it when he did. But he guessed that the hermits wished he didn't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say: Sorry Doc :(


	8. Chapter 8

That was last week. Doc had been found guilty and banned from the server. No one could bring themselves to give him the same fate as the others. No matter how angry they were. The others been brought back, as zombies of course. They stayed under Cleo's base, so they could get used to being- well, undead. Grian had gotten better and was off building his base again. He had slept in Mumbo's bed two nights after but felt like he was intruding so he went back to his base. It had felt cold and lonely, but he was sure Mumbo would want his space back. 

He was wrong. _He was so very wrong._ Without the fresh meat and without Grian by his side constantly he felt himself start to unravel. He'd been snippy with Iskall, he quite _literally_ shoved Scar out of his door and slammed it in his face, but they'd just chalked it up to being stressed. After all everyone was still on edge. He had to get away for a while. Find somewhere else until he got his fill. He'd have to go home, it was the only safe place for him now. He told Xisuma there was a 'family emergency' and the fool had believed him. But, of course Iskall had overheard and followed him back to his base.

"Mumbo?" Mumbo heard the Swede land behind him and had to fight the urge to snap at him, instead he pretended to be spooked. _"Iskall! Oh my word!_ You scared me!" He placed a hand over his chest. "Mumbo is everything alright? Do you want someone to come with you?" Mumbo quickly shook his head. "No! No! It's very private. Only the family are allowed there." Mumbo suddenly looked very nervous. "If you aren't born into the family, adopted, or married into it, then no." Iskall suddenly looked like he just he had the most wonderful (horrible) idea. 

"What about Grian~? Couldn't you pretend to be married~? You've been away long enough, they might believe you!" He had the most shit eating grin on his face. Mumbo for once in his life felt something akin pure terror. "You _love_ him, don't you? Bet you'd be thrilled to have him meet your family." 

**"NO!"** He snapped. Iskall jumped in surprise at his sudden outburst, Mumbo rarely ever got angry with anyone. But he knew Mumbo was very stressed, and just offered the man a bemused stare. "It's very dangerous there! They would find out, there's no way they wouldn't!" He babbled on. He grabbed Iskall by the shoulders. "That world isn't like this one. He can't get caught in that. He isn't ready to face the towers." He turned the Swede around, shaking. "Iskall, I need to get ready, please. I need space." 

Iskall tried to turn and ask his friend what he was rambling about, but Mumbo just snarled and shoved him hard towards the door. Iskall, shocked from his friends actions, just grunted and flew off. He let out a sigh and dug through his enderchest.

He'd gotten the portal ready, and almost finished with drawing the symbols when Grian burst through the door, looking upset. Mumbo dropped the dye in shock and ran over to him, asking what was wrong. Grian looked up at him, eyes wet with un-shed tears. "Wh-where are you going?!" Mumbo opened his arms to hug him, but Grian just pushed his hand into Mumbos chest. 

"I wont be gone long, Gri. It's just a family emergency. I'll be back before you know it. Okay?" Grian looked down when Mumbo cupped his face. "Grian." Grians lip wavered. "Grian, look at me." The shorter one looked back up at him. Grian bit his wonderfully soft lip and Mumbo had to fight the urge to lean down and kiss him until he saw stars. Instead he locked eyes with him. "I'll be gone for a little while, but I'll be back. I swear. You wont even notice I'm gone, and when I get back it'll be like I never left." Grians tears finally fell and he pulled Mumbo into a bone crushing hug. 

"I will notice. It's gonna be so empty here." Mumbo rubbed his back soothingly. He felt his heart tear. His angel wanted him to stay, but he couldn't, he needed to leave. Grian wasn't ready to see that side of him yet. He had to wait. Grian gripped the back of Mumbos shirt tightly. He was trembling. Mumbo nuzzled the top of his head and inhaled deeply. "Grian, I'll miss you too. A lot, really, but I have to go." Grian held on tighter and sniffled. "Then take me with you! I'm- I'm worried, he might find you! Take me with you! What if Doc's out there waiting and-!" Mumbo tensed. "Gri, it's _way_ too dangerous there for you. I promise, I'll be back before you know it." Grian went limp in his arms and let out a shaky breath. 

"You can even stay here at my base if you want, If that would make you feel better." Mumbos soothing voice made Grian tear up again. "I'm- I'm sorry! It's- after everyone and-" Mumbo shushed him gently. He coaxed Grian into leaving, but stepping through the portal, he failed to notice him hover by the door. 

So when he muttered out: _"I love you, my little angel"_ he didn't see Grian fall to the floor, he didn't see his tears, he didn't hear Grian calling his love back to him. The realization had hit him. _"Angel?"_ It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream and Mumbo _loved him back._ The portal had closed and Grian sobbed into his hands. He hoped Doc wouldn't find Mumbo. And he wished with all his being that whatever the 'emergency' was would be over quickly, and Mumbo would return to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh this one's not very good but you get to meet some new people new chapter :)
> 
> I've thought about cross posting to wattpad but i'm lazy so  
> probably not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy gore  
> uh  
> yeah

As soon as his foot touched the ground he was being tackled. He wheezed as the air was knocked out of his lungs. **"BROTHER!"** The muscled woman on his back pulled him into a bear hug. "Valerie, _get off me-_ Where's mother?" He pried her off of him, glaring at the glint in her eye. "The dungeons, why'd you even ask?" He got back up, dusting himself off. "I think the guy she has down there looks a little like one of your hermit friends. Care to check?" He sighed heavily, pulling out his dark blue cloak, it's silver trimming shone brightly. "You know I only care for my little angel. Now, did you bring it?" She pulled out the Onyx mask. Two thin eye slits and a painted on red eye were the only features it had. He slipped them on and watched as sister pulled her wine colored mask on. Its crooked painted grin stared back at him. 

He eyed the tall walls warily, it'd been a while since he was here. She handed him her extra dagger and they took off quickly, climbing the watch towers and using the vines to swing down to a hidden ledge. Mumbo made sure to check behind them before entering the code. A hatch opened under them and they quickly gripped the vines again, sliding down. Just as they landed the hatch slammed shut and snapped the vines. Valerie rolled hers up and took his to do the same. Mumbo gripped his dagger tightly and they crawled into the vents. They just had to get through and they would be home. 

"They _really_ should add a gate." Valerie snorted but then shushed him as a mutated ravager ran past, most likely having heard the hatch. They shuffled quietly through the dank air. Coming to and opening they carefully removed the vent and dropped down. The room held a half creeper, half ocelot hybrid, who was torn between looking down at itself in absolute horror, and chasing after the siblings. In the end it fell over on itself, trembling. Down the hall there was a chorus of blood curdling screams, and wet snappings of bones. 

They continued through the towers as swiftly as possible. It had taken them about an hour to get out, and then a good ten minutes through the trees were spent with them teasing each other. 

"Sister, you stole her wisdom teeth, who does that?" She cuffed the back of his head, "Hey, she married me. She thought it was cute..... _eventually._ " He wheezed as they snuck through the forest. "Hey! The dentist gave her the baggie, she was throwing them out anyway! And at least I had the courage to kiss her while she was awake! You even said you use potions! _Potions_ , brother!" He gave her an unimpressed look. "She was hardly awake. She was still drugged up from the morphine. And very bloody, might I add." Their twistedly playful banter lasted the whole way to the dungeons. 

Doc's heart pounded in his chest as he pulled on his chains. They had forced him from his home. And for what? He hadn't done anything. He felt betrayed and bitter at the time but now he was just terrified. He stumbled onto this world and was almost instantly taken. His prosthetic arm had been removed. His robotic eye was completely smashed. They left him chained and naked. The tall woman looked down at him in glee. "My son's here. You should be excited hun. He is one of your friends after all." His stomach dropped. She had said the word 'friend' with such disgust that he almost recoiled. Murmuring came from the walls as two figures entered the room. 

He recognized the woman's mask, but not the others. He stepped closer and loomed over Doc. He reached over and grabbed him roughly by the chin with his right hand. Doc looked at him in complete shocked when he used his free hand to rip his mask off. Mumbo. No. 

_"Mu-Mumbo?!"_ He croaked out. He looked down, face a mixture of disgust and anger. "You bastard!" He hissed and kicked him back and into the ground. He stepped on Docs chest, pressing down hard. Doc yelped and wheezed. "M-Mumbo wait! I-I didn't- I _didn't_ hurt them! I swear!" Mumbo blinked down at him and then barked out a loud laugh. It was cold and smug. "Oh! Oh _my word!_ Is that what you think I'm **bloody pissed** about?" Docs confusion was evident on his face. 

"No, I know you didn't, obviously. I can't let you take credit of my hard work." He grinned maniacally. "No, you laid your filthy hands on my beloved angel." He twisted his boot roughly. "My gorgeous little God. You left a mark on his beautiful face. Scum such as yourself shouldn't even exist in his divine presence!" He spat on the creeper hybrids face. 

Anger filled Doc as he tried to shove him off with his only arm. "Mumbo! What are you on about?! **Get off me!"** Mumbo just snarled and pulled his foot back, kicking him hard in the ribs. Doc coughed and recoiled. "Mother?" He looked up at her sheepishly. "Have you gotten anything to spare? It's been over a week. I'm starving. And he deserves to see what I've done with the others." She smiled at him proudly and snapped her fingers. Two more robed figures entered to room and tossed down a naked squirming man. His eyes had been gouged out and his mouth stapled shut. 

Mumbo dragged the man to one of the metal tables and slammed him down. Doc winced when he heard the muffled scream. Mumbo swiftly cuffed him to the table and pulled out his dagger. Doc had never seen Mumbo so happy. He felt sick. Mumbos grin was almost comically large. He ran the dagger gently over his stomach. Not cutting yet, but giggling as the man froze. His skin looked as pale as a sheet of paper. Everyone else had left the room leaving the three alone. Doc looked on in horror as the dagger finally pierced skin. 

He carefully sliced a "Y" shape down his torso, and peeled back the skin. He looked down at the man and raised the curved blade. Doc clenched his eye shut and jerked back at the sound of a muffled scream. He heard footsteps coming closer and stop in front of him. The bloodied blade slid under his chin and tilted his head up. "Open your eye or I cut the lid off. Your choice." His voice was bitter and cold. Docs body trembled, but he slowly opened his eye anyway. Mumbo pouted, "Honestly. Why doesn't any ever choose the fun way?" 

He sauntered back over to the table. Doc noticed a finger laying on the floor. He'd cut the mans finger off. He watched Mumbo bend down and pick it up, tossing it carelessly into a metal bucket. The man on the table was breathing heavily through his nose. Doc watch in horror as Mumbo slipped off his robe and rolled up his sleeves, shoving his forearm deep into the mans gut. The man cried out and even if he couldn't open his mouth it pierced his ears and he wanted to vomit. 

Mumbo looked really focused, like he was looking for something. The man was choking on his own spit and snot and Mumbo didn't even bat an eye. Mumbos face lit up and he yanked his arm out of the mans stomach. He was gripping something tightly and blood splattered across his face. He threw it in the bucket with the finger. _"Always throw out the liver, it's no good~!"_ He announced in a sing-song voice. Soon he was cutting out organs one by one, humming, and the man was soon just trembling and choking. 

Doc watched as Mumbos grin widened and leaned over. He gripped the mans throat with his teeth, and ripped. Doc screamed. Mumbo tore at the mans throat. Chewing the meat and happily drinking the spewing blood. Mumbo pulled back and let out a satisfied sigh "The fresher the better." Doc couldn't hold it back anymore. He vomited all over himself, choking and sobbing. Mumbo completely ignored him and went back to cutting the man apart. He discarded all the non-edible ones into the bucket and placed the others neatly on the table. 

Mumbo worked swiftly and methodically, paying no mind to the sobbing creeper. He pulled a cleaver from underneath the table. He unhooked the dead man and spread his limbs out straight, he hacked right below his shoulders, and started working on his legs when he got an idea. Doc watched a grin creep back on his face. Mumbo raised the cleaver and brought it down swiftly, repeating a few times to completely separate the mans head. He set down the cleaver and picked the head up- shoving his hand into the neck. 

"Hey Doc, look! I've made a little puppet friend!" When Mumbo looked up to noticed the other had his eye shut again, he frowned. "You know, I'm working really hard to make this fun for you." He walked back over to Doc and pulled his hand out of the head with a sickening _'squelch!'_ Docs lip wavered when he felt something soft against his thigh. "Open your eye, you useless creeper!" The walls echoed with his outburst and Doc opened his eye out of fear. The head. The head was laying against his leg, staring right at him. He screamed. 

The chains rattled loudly when Doc tried to scramble away. He didn't get very far due to their shortness, he ended up kicking the head. His foot connected with the bloody neck, launching it across the room. It hit the opposite wall with a loud _**'crack!'**_ Mumbo wheezed and placed a hand on the nub of his amputated arm. "Wow, that's rather impressive." Doc started to hyperventilate and Mumbo sighed in annoyance when he noticed the other pass out. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've been working on a oneshot so only one upload today :(
> 
> sorry-

Grian cried softly, as he walked slowly to Scars snail base. He sniffled and wiped his tears with his sweater sleeve. Scar noticed him and ran over, pulling him into a hug. "What's wrong buddy? Is it Mumbo again?" Grian nodded and they sat in the dirt, leaning against the bamboo. "It wasn't a dream." Grian whispered, a fresh round of tears flowing down his face. "Grian, bud, I didn't hear you." Scar stated gently. "It wasn't a dream!" He wailed, startling Scar. "I must've woken up, and he just let me think I dreamt it! He left! He called me _'Angel'_ and then left!" Scar looked shocked, but held Grian tighter.

"Do you- you mean THAT dream don't you?" Grian stopped crying for a second and his face turned a bright red. "Oh- Oh my god, Scar!" Grian buried his face in his hands and whined. "Scar- He really-" Grian squeaked and looked like he was about to pass out. The _'wizard'_ wheezed and shushed him. "Dude, are you really gonna faint on me?" Grian sputtered and shoved him away, sending Scar into a fit of giggles. Grian sniffled again. "I know it's only been a day, but I'm worried Scar. He looked really scared." 

"I know bud." Grian leaned his head on his shoulder. "I-I think I need a-a topic change, I don't wanna cry anymore. So Scar?" Scar hummed in response. "How's your crush on Iskall going?" This time it was Scars turn to blush. "DUDE!" Grian snickered. "You-you know he's with Beef, and even if he wasn't, I'm- He'd never be into me, ya know?" Grian smirked, "so what you're saying is, you don't find Beef attractive?" Scar cuffed the back of his head. "I didn't say that! Honestly if I was in the same place with both of them at the same time, I'd probably die." Grian wheezed. "Or just make a fool of yourself."

Scar sighed longingly and leaned his head against the bamboo. "I just really want to be held down by their strong arms and just-" Grian slapped a hand over his mouth once he saw Iskall in the distance. He turned Scars face upward and they watched him fly over. Scar was beet red when Iskall landed by their feet. Grian quickly pulled his hand from Scars face. Beef came into view and landed beside him. 

"Grian, Scar, we were wondering, could you come help terraform Beef's Village?" Beef leaned on Iskall. "Iskall was wondering, I told him we could handle- oof!" Iskall elbowed him in the rib and his eyes flashed from Grian back to Beef. "Yeah okay, _we_ were I guess." He stuck his tongue out at Iskall and the Swede giggled. Grian looked between the three and forced a big, fake, yawn. "I'm really tired actually, I think I'm gonna go I need to be alone for a while anyway." Worry clouded Iskall's face.

"But Scar, on the other hand, is probably very tired of hearing me whine." Scar made a sound of protest but Grian slapped his hand back over his mouth. "I think he could use some time away from me." A smirk flashed on Beefs lips but settled almost instantly. Grian still noticed. He stood, dusting himself off and then pulled Scar up with him. They went to leave but Grian called Scar back a second. They all stopped confused. Grian ran over and leaned close, and with a big grin announced: "have a good _spitroast,_ Scar." Scar squeaked and shoved Grian back, blushing furiously. "That's not funny!" He hissed back. Grians giggles said otherwise. 

Grian had made it about ten steps away before he heard a very confused Iskall ask: "Beef, what's a spitroast?" followed by Scars: _**"GRIAANNN!!"**_ The blond wheezed and flew off, his mood had lifted a little, and although he was still worried, he really needed to work on his base.

Mumbo stepped into his freshly cleaned robe and slipped on his mask. "Don't forget to turn on the voice changer!" Val's fake glitch voice called from the door. "Yeah, yeah, I've got it!" his fake demonic voice answered. "I've not had a proper hunt in so long, I'm actually rather excited!" Val chuckled and looked back before opening the portal. "Too bad it's only us this time!" They jumped through. 

They landed in a flower field. Three iron armor wearing players stood shocked. "Hey! This worlds private, how did you get here?!" The tallest demanded. Val tapped the top of a small cube and it started hovering around them. "Is it live, sister?" The deep voice startled the others, Val just chuckled. "Of course, brother." The shortest went pale and started pulling on the other twos sleeves, his timid voice barely reaching Mumbos ears. "Guys- guys, they're _Bêtes _" The fear that crossed their faces sent a thrill up Mumbos spine.__

__Mumbo faced the floating camera and swiftly pulled out his dagger. "It's been a while hasn't it? Well everyone, just sit back and enjoy the show!" Vals shrill giggle pierced the air when the players started running. "Brother, I do love it when they run." They hopped across tree tops chasing after them. The tallest trailed behind, pulling out his bow. An arrow whizzed past Mumbos head and he jumped down, landing on his back. They went rolling and the other two stopped in shock, before quickly bolting again. Mumbo quickly sat on the guys back, pinning him in place._ _

__The guy struggled under Mumbo, but Mumbo ended that quickly. He raised the dagger and brought it down hard into the back of his neck. He kept stabbing him repeatedly, relishing in the feeling of warm blood splashing everywhere. He cackled and stood, quickly stuffing him into a shulker box. He ran after the others, hearing the screams of the one his sister had caught. She took his sword and started slashing at his legs, leaving him unable to run. Helpless. That just left the small one. He crept along the trees, hearing small pitiful whines. He listened closely and peered around a thick trunk. The player had his back turned to Mumbo._ _

__Mumbo wrapped his left arm around his stomach. The small one screamed and tried to pry loose but Mumbo held him tighter. "You remind me a lot of my beloved." He purred in his ear. _"Small."_ His right hand grabbed a handful of his sandy blond hair. "Pretty, pretty hair." Releasing his hair, he reached down and grabbed the dagger from his pockets again. "But-" He held the knife to his throat. "I don't like it when people try to act like him." His arm tightened more around his stomach, causing him to yelp. " _He is a God_ , sent down for me to praise." The man whimpered. "And you are nothing but lowly **scum!"** He moved the blade quickly._ _

__Blood sprayed everywhere. The ground and trees were stained a deep red and his body fell limp onto the ground. Mumbo stuffed him in the shulker alongside the other and strolled back over to his sister. She had just finished stuffing the last player into her shulker. "Two out of three sister. Are you even trying?" He teased. She scoffed. "Only because you were too excited to toy with yours." She wiped a bit of blood off her mask. "Three more worlds! Oh tonight will be fun!"_ _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo starts preparing
> 
> and Grian finds something

Mumbo stumbled back through the portal giggling loudly when Val tripped over a shulker he placed in front of the entrance. " _Real_ mature dude!" She called, throwing a pebble at him. They placed the shulkers in the cell beside where Doc was being held. Mumbo picked up the red shulker, walking back to the metal table in front of the creeper. Mumbo pulled the muscled body out and sprawled it on the table. "Look Doc! It's tonight prize kill!" Doc looked up at him weakly, exhausted from pulling at his chains. "Hey, I worked hard for this, you should look happy!" Doc just blinked slowly at him. "Well, whatever! The others get to carve him up anyway, I just need the heart!" 

Doc flinched when Mumbo started slicing up his chest. Not as careful as the others. Too excited. Mumbo took a hammer from beneath the table, tapping away at the rib cage. It took a bit but once he got to it he carved gently around the heart. He put it in a small container and set his mask on the table, grinning at the hurt that flashed across Docs face. He walked over, crouching to be eye level with him. "Hey Doc, have you heard of the _'Bêtes tradition?,_ " Doc shook his head, mouth too dry to speak. 

"Oh, silly me, _you're not a Bêtes_ , you wouldn't know. Too bad 'dear Xisuma' didn't realize that. He's always been dense." He teased and then motioned to the hearts box. 

"We defeat the toughest player we can find, to take their heart." Mumbos grin grew. "We use the heart to bind ourselves to our beloved, to prove ourself." He sighed dreamily, his lashes fluttering. "I will prove myself to Grian. He'll be _mine_ forever. _**My little angel.**_ " He pressed his cheek to the lid of the box and stood. "My perfect little God." Doc felt a kick to his side and started coughing. "I have to go get cleaned, I need to get everything _perfect_ for him. Ma belle petite Dieu."

Mumbo snapped and two more robed figures appeared. " **It's almost time."** His voice boomed. "Have him taken to the recording room. Chain him taut. I have something _**special**_ planned." Doc felt the last of the fight leave his body. He didn't even flinch when he felt himself being untied. He couldn't escape anyway, why try? 

Mumbo scrubbed roughly at his skin. His had wanted to look nice for him. He'd be perfect for his angel. He grabbed the shampoo and washed his hair thoroughly, making sure there was no muck or blood. He sighed as the steaming water ran down his back. Mumbo came from a long line of Bêtes, he was a fearless hunter, and yet the thought of Grian turning away his gift made him terrified. He had to prove himself worthy to be with a living angel. 

And it scared him.

He turned the water off and grabbed one of the thick fluffy towels. He hoped his beloved would watch his hunts from here out. The thought of Grian watching him had his chest puffing up in pride. He would see that he was capable, he could provide for, and protect the smaller hermit. His thoughts were nothing but primal instinct and he smiled softly. He could do it. He could be what his angel deserved. 

Grian was curled up in Mumbos bed. He didn't want to leave his spot. He couldn't even muster up the energy to tease Scar when he came to check up on him, covered in hickies and moving slowly. He just clung to Mumbos pillow and listened to Scars flustered rambles. Scar went to rest his hand in his hair, but Grian flinched away. "I know where that's been. _Gross_." Scar grinned and tried again to touch him, but Grian swatted his hand away, pouting. Scar sighed.

"Grian, I know you miss him, but you're acting like he's left for good. Get up." Grian grunted. "Don't grunt at me, you caveman. C'mon lets go work on your base." Grian just blinked up at him and held the pillow tighter. "Don't make me get Ren. _I'll do it._ You'll be covered in werewolf fur." He just pulled the blanket over his head. "I want to be alone right now." 

"Grian, you've been _alone_ for-" "Please?" Scar sighed again, but left him, eyeing him warily as he stepped out the door. Once Grian was sure Scar was actually gone he slipped out of the bed and reached down for the chest he'd found. It was full of potions and a journal filled with nonsensical scribbles. He didn't take Mumbo as an overly religious man, but every other page consisted of scribbles and phrases regarding angels and _'his little God.'_ Grian, passed by those without a thought, deciding that was too private, he skipped to the section about potions. 

He read through the potions, some he'd never heard of before. Some in a language he couldn't understand. **"Sommeil pour les dieux"** was written in bold blue letters on the top of the page. It looked like some of the potions in the chest. They were dark blue with white speckles that looked like tiny stars. Grian swirled it around, amazed at how it seemed to sparkle. He placed it back down gently, and flipped through to a pink potion. **"L'amour pour les sans-amour"** was written on this page, but had been scratched out, with _"honteux"_ scrawled beside it. He couldn't find the pretty pink anywhere in the chest. 

He found whole pages written in the language, hearts doodled all over. He smiled, _Mumbo really was a sweet guy_. He kept flipping through. **"Mon bien-aimé Grian."** His name on a page caught his attention. A picture of him and Mumbo had been taped to the page. A blush spread across his face in embarrassment. He had been making very obvious heart eyes at the mustached man. _"Petit ange"_ and _"Dieu parfait parmi les hommes"_ littered the rest of the page, repeated over and over again. He kept flipping through pages, trying to find something readable.

_"Sa langue est plus douce que des bonbons."_

_"Visage d'un ange."_

_"Le mien, mon ange, le mien."_

He pouted but kept flipping through anyway. This was payback for leaving him. Yet he couldn't read most of the book. Scar's name was written on a page, **"ANGEL THIEF"** was written in red letters under it. Grian frowned. "Gardez Scar loin. Danger. Il veut prendre mon ange." Grians eyebrows shot up. 'Danger?' What about Scar could lead to danger? He was one of the sweetest people in this world. He made a note to question Scar about anything 'dangerous' later. A few more pages and Grian stopped his his tracks. His breath hitched and he felt his heart pounding in his chest. 

His face was almost the same red as his sweater. Now he was _sure_ it wasn't a dream. There was a picture of Grian, sprawled out looking absolutely _wrecked_. He had a blush that ran down his chest. He was drenched in sweat and cum, face tear stricken. Grians eyes were rolled back and Mumbos spent cock rested on his. Grian felt like his face was on fire. _"Quel régal merveilleux, envoyé du ciel."_ He slammed the book shut and placed in back in the chest. He took a deep breath and stood quickly. 

Maybe he _should_ help Scar for a bit. His thoughts were racing and his emotions were all over the place. But, then again, maybe he could ask Xisuma for a translator? He shook his head. _No_ , but he would have to talk to Mumbo about it. He hadn't noticed Mumbo pull out a camera, but he also thought it had been a dream. They needed to have a long chat, Grian decided. He went to take a step when his communicator blared the emergency siren. He geared up quickly and took off to Xisuma's base. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gore  
> uhhhh

Mumbo readjusted his fancy robe, It was a deep maroon with gold trimming. Pretty blue Topazes adorned the small crown that rested upon his head, along with the necklaces he wore. "Stop preening." Mumbos masked face shot up to face his sister. "I am not preening, I am not a bird, sister." Even through her mask he could feel her amused expression. "Whatever you say, anyway you've got ten seconds, so stop preening and face the camera." He huffed and turned around, holding his hands in a similar fashion to villagers. 

He took one last glance to make sure the camera didn't see Doc yet and took a deep breath as the light came on. His eyes searched the screen, and once he saw Grian sitting in front of Xisuma's meeting room he felt his chest swell with pride. Everyone besides the zombies and Joe were there. He guessed they were still treating them. He didn't care. He clapped his hands startling everyone through the screen. "Well, well, little hermits." His demonic voice boomed. "I've got a treat for you tonight!"

Xisuma stood in front by the big screen, his hands were clenched and he was trembling. "What do you want _Bêtes?_ How did you even break the barriers? What could we _possibly_ have left for you?" He spat.

Mumbo feigned hurt. "Well, dear Xisuma, here I am ridding you of your pest problem, and you're being so rude to me." A look of confusion and horror crossed everyone's faces. "P-pest? problem?" The admin stuttered out. Mumbo chuckled and signaled for Val to turn the camera. It panned over to Doc, naked, strapped tightly to a tilted table. His lips had been stapled shut and he was gazing at the ceiling. He could've been dead already, there wasn't a difference to him.

Someone who he'd trusted for a long time had murdered his friends. _He'd been framed. Threatened. Thrown out. Captured. Tortured. He just wanted it to end. The other hermits **hated him** , he had nowhere else to go_. Mumbo hummed at the horrified noises. "He was rather easy to break, you see? You helped a lot with that, Xisuma, you _**dense moron.**_ " He placed a hand in his hair. "Are you sure this useless man was your murderer?" Grian watched on absolutely frozen. 

Xisuma felt a lump in his throat. _'I haven't done anything, and when you figure that out you'll see what a fool you've been.'_ The words echoed through his head. Doc wasn't Demon. Doc was innocent. He sent the creeper away. He was the reason Doc was captured. **It was all his fault.**

"No matter, he's been rather boring really. I tried to put on a good show for him, I even waited as long as I could before I ate the other guys throat." Mumbo huffed. "And can you believe he just vomited? I mean all over himself, really it was disgusting." The tone in his voice was light and teasing, a voice that definitely didn't match the situation.

Xisuma spoke up, voice loud but trembling. "Wh-what are you on about you horrid coward?!" Mumbo barked out a laugh. "Me, the coward?! Hey Doc, can you believe this?!" Doc just blinked slowly. "You really are no fun." He groaned, rolling his head like he'd been rather annoyed by it.

He slipped his dagger from under the table, lifting it for the camera. He laid the blade gently on Docs thigh, making sure Grian was looking, before just barely pressing. A little trickle of blood fell down his leg. He wanted to make sure Grian wouldn't look away. It was time. He had to show his angel he could take care of him. He'd be worthy. He watched Grians eyes trail the blood and grinned. Slowly raising the knife he pressed it into Docs hip, hearing the creeper hiss quietly. "Oh hiss all you want, you know you can't explode." Mumbo snarked.

He plunged the dagger into Docs stomach, right below his belly button. He watched Docs body convulse and he dragged it upwards, to the bottom of his rib cage. He had been split open, and thanks to the angle the table laid, Mumbo watched as his intestines slowly started to droop out. He looked back to the screen, hearing people screaming and crying. They were horrified, pleading, trying to leave. Hermits were scrambling about, trying to shove themselves out of the room.

Mumbo almost laughed at how _pathetic_ it was. The desperate look on their faces as they shoved and pulled to get out of the room. But he noticed that not quite everyone had left. The only ones that stayed were Xisuma, Etho, and Grian. He looked into Grians big tear filled eyes. His beautiful blue eyes, wet and shimmering, _like little pools of the ocean._

He looked scared, and disgusted, but Mumbo could see a faint twinkle in his eye, even through the camera. Xisuma was gripping tightly onto Etho, trying his hardest to quiet his own crying. Sobs of guilt and grief racked Xisumas body, no matter how hard he shoved his face into Etho's chest. Mumbo paid them no mind. Just kept his eyes on Grian as he reached his hand in Docs stomach. 

He pulled on the intestines, hearing the sickening ' _squelch_ ' as they fell out. He payed no attention to the garbled cry that left the admins throat, ignoring when Etho forcibly dragged him out, leaving only his angel there to watch.

Grian didn't seem to notice either, wet eyes glued to the screen. He wished Mumbo was there to hold him, not knowing he was the man on screen. He let out a quiet sob at the twist in his stomach. The masked man turned to look at him and he felt like the mask was seeing through his soul. " _My word, Grian_ , are you enjoying the show?" The deep voice softened. Grian's heart leapt in his throat when the man said his name. He shook his head, trembling. He leaned closer to the camera and Grian saw the shine of an eye in his mask.

"But you've stayed to watch, haven't you? Even after the others left. You've stayed, you're _still_ watching." Grian whimpered and clenched his eyes shut, hands gripping tightly to the seat of his chair. "It's alright, yeah? You're really pretty when you cry like that. Too bad that other fool had to leave, you're absolutely gorgeous." Mumbo felt breathless, and he was certain Grian could tell. Grians eyes snapped up to meet his, and then shifted to Doc. He whimpered watching the man breathe harsh and uneven. 

Mumbo felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, he wanted Grian to watch Doc die, but at the same time he didn't want his angel looking at anyone else. "Please tell me you haven't got Mumbo!" He croaked out, voice strained from his tears.

The man leaned back and ran his hand up the torn flesh. "I've seen him around, don't worry, love, he's safe. I've heard he even has a _gift_ for you." He tried not to sound too giddy. "How about this? I'll finish this quickly, just look at me." Grian sobbed and shook his head. "The sooner you look Grian, the sooner it'll be over, and you can go." He said softly. "Please...just.. **stop!** " He cried. "Grian." The demonic voice was stern.

"He hurt you didn't he? He put his horrid hands on you. He was going to kill you. He killed your friends. Doesn't he deserve this? Don't you want the terror to be gone? If I don't end him, who knows who he'll go after next?" Mumbo had a faux sweet tone to his voice that sent chills down Grians spine. Grian sniffled and peered up at him. "Please.. please... how could you do this?" He wailed, he wanted to leave, wanted to get out, but some sort of twisted fascination kept him glued to his seat.

"I'm doing this all for you, yeah? Hasn't he hurt you enough?" Grian cringed when the masked man stabbed Doc in the thigh, ripping it open. "You looking now, love?" Grian chose to ignore the comment, instead wiping at his still flowing eyes and forcing himself to watch the screen. "Just...just get it over with." He whispered. Mumbo grinned and slowly pulled the dagger out of Docs thigh, and guided it gently up to his neck. He placed it under Docs neck and just held it there. "I knew you wanted this." 

Grian bit his lip, trying to hold back more tears. "You're such a good boy, don't worry, he'll be gone soon." Mumbos head tilted and rested upon the top of the table. "I want you to beg me, love. Let me know you really want him gone." He watched with twisted joy as Grians eyes dilated. He angled the dagger to glint in the light and he heard a small whimper come from Grian. 

It was time. Time for Grian to learn. Time for him to realize all the things that Mumbo would do for him. He would love him. He would hunt down any beast, and creature. What ever he wanted. But Mumbo needed him to slowly start to accept him too. "S'il te plaît, mon amour, je serai bon pour toi." He growled out, hand nearly trembling.

Val threw her hands up and backed out of the room. Mumbo had completely forgotten she was there. If his angel wasn't so captivating maybe he would've said something to her sooner. He couldn't care less either way. The only thing that mattered was how ethereal his angel looked. Mumbo took a deep breath.

"C'mon, love." He cooed. Grian opened and closed his mouth, rubbing at his eyes. "You want him gone right? Don't you want to end the pain he's caused you, caused your friends?" Grian whimpered "please.. please I can't do this." His voice cracked and Mumbo wanted to hold him tightly. "Just say the words, and it'll all be over." Mumbo gripped the dagger tighter, watching Grian squirm. "Just...Just get it over with! I don't want him to hurt anyone else, please!" Mumbo eyed him hungrily. "Get what over with? What are you asking me to do, little one?" He teased. Grians face flushed in shame, and his lips parted.

"You- you need to _kill him. **Kill him, please."**_ He begged. Mumbo noticed him clench his thighs together and he felt his breath hitch at the sight in front of him. He knew he had to hurry, or Doc would die anyway, but it was so hard to tear his eyes from his angels face. "What a good boy, you are." He praised and slashed Docs throat, blood almost splashing the camera. "A gorgeous good boy, you really enjoyed yourself, didn't you, love?" Grian whimpered and felt his eyes water again, he finally found it in him to stand and bolt from the room. Mumbo felt hot under his robes. He left Doc to the others and walked back up to his room. He needed another shower.

Grian threw himself onto Mumbos bed, sobbing. He missed him, his comfort. He just watched a man kill his friend. He _wanted_ him to. He felt like everything was crumbling around him. His heart ached and his head swarmed with sickening thoughts. He knew he could've left anytime like the others, but he didn't. He stayed. He stayed and he watched and _he enjoyed it._ He wailed into Mumbos pillow. How fucked up was that? He felt disgusting and sick and so, _so warm_. He shakily pressed his palm into the ache between his legs. 

He thought about Mumbo- thought about Mumbo holding a knife to someone while Grian watched. He felt so sick but the thought of _Mumbo_ doing that to someone made him whine.

He looked out the window to see the sun finally setting. No one should bother him now. Even if they did he could pretend to be asleep. He stripped down to his boxers and sat against the headboard. Grian used his left hand to palm himself, his right clamped over his mouth. No one was around, but he didn't want to take that chance. He whimpered and bucked his hips. He wanted to cry again. He shouldn't be doing this.

It felt like ice down his spine, but fire in his belly at the same time. He really missed Mumbo, but he was glad for the first time since he left, that Mumbo wasn't there to see him. A soft whimper left his mouth, how disgusted would Mumbo be? In Grians brain the masked mans face warped into Mumbos. A dull throb between his legs forced him to rock into his hand. He thought of Mumbo towering of him, covered in blood, that same scary grin from before plastered on his face. It made him feel dizzy and excited. _He was ashamed, horrified, and **so achingly hard.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbos return

The sun glared into his eyes. He felt warm and tense. He shot up as his mind flooded with memories from yesterday. Nausea and dread shot through him like the venom of a snake. Constricting his chest, leaving him to grasp at his shirt. He took deep breaths and forced himself out of the bed. He'd definitely have to clean Mumbos blankets. He bit his lip and dragged them down the ladder, throwing them into a shulker box. He didn't even bother putting his shoes on, just quickly threw down a minecart and booked it to his base through the tunnel. Relieved that he slipped into his pajamas before passing out. He ran to his storage and threw the shulker into a chest, grabbing as many supplies as he could.

He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to see the others either. They'd left him alone with that man, none of them bothered to make sure he fled too, none of them even came to check in on him. He felt bitter and scared. He'd work on his base today, empty his head until Mumbo came back.

It was evening. The hermits were gathered around the diamond pile, anxious and visibly distraught. Grian landed in the middle, instantly being pulled into a giant group huddle. A scarred face looked up from his chest with sad eyes. The blond let out a whimper and stretched his arms out, pulling the others as close as he could. No one else had seen Docs death, they had left Grian and they felt immense guilt for it. Joe was the last to arrive, stating that Cleo still couldn't leave the others. He was pulled into the pile of squished bodies. They were waiting on Mumbo to arrive, pressed tightly against each other, too scared to let go. They didn't have to wait long, a dark inky substance oozing out of the floor.

They stepped back in shock from the goop, watching a void colored orb form. The tall man stepped out, clutching the bag over his shoulder tightly. His eyes locked on blue ones as soon as he stepped out. An excited smile graced his face, and he called out. "Hello everyone, I've returned, the threat from my home realm has been _terminated._ " He paused for a second, anxiously shifting his stance. "And while I couldn't bring gifts for everyone, per my families tradition, I would like to ask that Grian come stand by me please." 

Grians heart hammered in his chest, frantic like a hummingbirds wings. He needed to talk to Mumbo about what happened, about the things he found under his bed, but now wasn't the time. Now? Now he just wanted to be held. He stepped out of the hermit pile, rushing over to Mumbo and throwing himself into his arms.

Mumbo let out a soft _'oof'_ as Grian knocked into his chest but held him tightly for a few seconds, before nudging him back a little. He pulled a silver box from his bag, "I, Mumbo Jumbo, come from a long line of _hunters-_ " He chose his words carefully, eyes shifting from the admin, back to his angel quickly. He was clutching the box in his hands with white knuckles. "And per tradition, I have slain this monster for you, Grian." He slipped the box so he could hold in with one hand, the other gently grabbing Grians to place on the lid. He nodded at Grian, who lifted his other hand, and gripped the sides of the lid nervously. 

Still he pulled the lid off, and Mumbo motioned for him to reach inside. There was a tingly feeling in his hands when he first touched it. He jerked back, but took a breath and reached in again.

It felt..... _squishy?_ He scooped out what looked like a heart. A heart the size of his own head. His breath caught in his throat and he started shaking. Mumbo continued speaking. "If you accept, this heart will tie me to you completely, I would show you how much I love you, every second of everyday." He set the box aside and placed his hands against Grians, softly. "I would belong to you, and you to me. What do you say, angel? Do you want to be mine?" He sounded incredibly nervous, and extremely hopeful. Grian couldn't do anything but stare at the heart. Blood dripped down, soft paps echoed on the cobblestone beneath them.

Xismuas body went rigged, hands turning to fists by his side. He'd seen this before. Grian heard some noise from the other hermits, but he couldn't make out anything they said. _He was holding a literal bloody heart in his hands_. His eyes shot up to meet Mumbos. He'd never seen this much sparkle in the mustached mans eyes. 

He tried to force out words, but due to complete and utter shock it came out as stammers and squeaks. He got a fond look in return. He bit his lip, gently setting the heart back into the box, he saw hurt cross Mumbos face but he quickly reached up and cupped Mumbos face, neither caring about the blood smearing across his cheeks. He stood on his tip toes and felt Mumbo lean down.

When their lips connected Grian felt like someone dowsed him in lava. His face was beet red and the kiss was eager. Mumbo felt a thrill up his spine, his hands settling on Grians hips. He felt Grian whine into the kiss and he pressed himself closer to his angel. Smaller, but strong arms slid over his shoulders and wrapped around Mumbos neck, holding him tightly. They heard Iskall woop and Scar wolf whistle, followed by a fond sigh from Beef. Mumbo growled into the kiss, teeth clashing briefly. Grian mewled into his mouth and pulled him tighter. Xisuma cleared his throat loudly, startling Grian. 

He pulled back with a whine and hid his blushing face in Mumbos chest. Mumbos eyes slid over to the admin, sending him a cold, withering glare, before almost immediately going back to a small, shy smile. It had been so quick Xisuma wasn't even sure it happened at first. But if he was right, he wouldn't be surprised. He readjusted his bee helmet, stepping closer to the two. Mumbos hand gripped Grians hips tighter, eyes leveling with Xisumas. "Some _things_ have happened while you were away Mumbo, we need to talk about-" Mumbo cut him off, talking in a soft tone. "I've already heard about Doc." Grian started trembling, misty eyed.

Xisuma looked at him skeptically. "How would you have known? I don't recall anyone here getting in touch with you." He seethed. The air was thick with tension. Everyone had gone still, eyeing the tall hermit warily. Mumbo sighed and ran his hands up Grians sides, resting them on the smallers chest. "I may not have been here, but I _did_ take _this_ with me. He pulled the communicator out of his bag and waved it around. "I saw _everything._ Everything including all of you leaving Grian. He's was frozen in terror the whole time." He hissed. 

"You left him _alone,_ so you could be left to your own grief. Did anyone here even attempt to check on him?" The icy stare, coupled with the blood on Mumbos face made Xisumas heart pound in terror. The hermits stood frozen, feeling guilty. "Either way, if you're accusing me of what I think you are, then you need to stop and think. Doc _literally just payed with his life for a crime I don't think he even committed_ , yet you're already back to playing the blame game."

Mumbos gaze moved down to Grians face, instantly softening. Large hands cupped the smaller males face. Warm cheeks and trembling lips were met with feathered kisses. "C'mon, Angel. I want to talk to you _alone_ for a while okay?" His voice was light, sounding as sweet as honey. Grian nodded and stepped back to let Mumbo pick up the box. They attempted to walk home, but Mumbo was tackled by some of the other hermits. Iskall, Stress and Scar squeezed him tightly, Beef and Etho right behind them. He pushed down the sudden flare of anger, forcing a smile onto his face as he listened to them babble. 

Right now he just wanted to be with his angel. Not these lower life forms. Although he did 'care for' (tolerate) a certain few of the hermits, mainly Iskall, he was one of Mumbos _'best friends'_ after all. None of them mattered as much as the blue eyed God did. He bid them farewell and held onto Grians hand, making the other blush. They made their way over to the top nether portal, and stood hand in hand as they entered. Grian snuggled up to Mumbo the whole way back, eyes nervously flickering from the box, to Mumbos blood stained face and neck. 

He failed to hold back a whimper at the sight, something hot and heavy settling in his stomach. Mumbo glanced down at him, something _predatory_ in his eyes. The air had shifted from tense to hunger. Grian bit his lip, stumbling over his feet, barely catching himself. He stared down at their bloodied intertwined hands. _"Mumbo.."_ It was weak, needy and breathless. Mumbos hand tightened in his, and gently shushed him. "I know love, I know." Grian didn't understand the sudden wave of arousal that overtook his body. The ache between his legs was making him dizzy. 

Mumbo placed a kiss on his forehead and then helped him through his portal. Grian stumbled into Mumbos base, whimpering at the cooler air. "M-Mumbo!" He cried out, steadying himself on the wall beside him. "Mumbo...Mumbo, it _hurts_ , I don't understand!" He whined. Mumbo scooped his left arm around Grians waist, his right stuffing the box back into his bag. "We just have to complete the bond, Angel. You'll feel so much better, I'll take care of you. I'll do anything for you." Mumbos voice was husky, and Grian felt like his legs were gonna give out on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go ahead and guess y'all know whats gonna happen next but-
> 
> ye i'll have it up tomorrow


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a couple of horny boys
> 
> yeah watching hermitcraft and bfu around the same time caused me to phrase it like that and my walnut sized brain thought it was funny

"Just hold onto me, my little angel. I'll make you feel better." Grian snuggled into his chest again, clutching onto Mumbos shirt tightly.Mumbos hand gripped behind his thighs, pulling them over his own hips. He held the smaller hermit tightly with one arm, using his other to pull themselves up the ladder. He walked over to his bed and froze. 

"Angel?" Grian hummed into chest, dazed eyes, and flushed cheeks. "Do you know what happened to my sheets?" His voice was soft and it made Grians stomach flutter. "I-I was going to- to wash them but- but I forgot and-" He was stuttering and mumbling. Mumbo just gently shushed him and placed him onto the bed. "We don't need them right now anyway, love." He crawled over top of Grian. His bag plopped gently onto the bed beside them as he straddled Grians thighs. 

"You want me to take care of you Angel? Do you want to be mine? You want me to be yours?" He growled out, hands sprawled across Grians stomach. All Grian could do was nod and whimper. "C'mon, lets get you undressed, it's hot isn't it?" His fingers brushed against his skin as he started to pull Grians sweater off. Grian mewled at the contact and tried his best to help. Mumbo had them both stripped down soon enough. Grians eyes traced the faint scars the covered the maniac. A few on his rib cage looked fairly new.

Mumbo looked awe struck at the body before him. The heavy blushing that ran down to his soft belly. The blonde hair, hung shyly over hazy blue eyes. Chest heaving, and Mumbo didn't even have to do anything yet. He kneeled between Grians thighs, murmuring nonsensical praises. He reached into the bag and box the heart from its box. "Do you trust me, Angel?" Grians cock twitched as Mumbo placed the still bleeding heart on his stomach. He nodded rapidly. 

Mumbos grin stretched from ear to ear. He reached back into the leather bag and pulled out two small potions. Inky black with glimmering red swirls. Next was a small pocket knife- no longer than his pinky finger. He ran his blood covered hands down Grians thighs, biting back a growl at the sight. Grian pulled Mumbo forward for a sloppy and desperate kiss. Mumbo bit at his lip pulling away from the moaning man. "Gotta get inside you. Gonna bond us, okay? Let me inside you, and then we can complete the ceremony, yeah?" Grian turned his face away, blushing harder.

He lifted his right leg onto Mumbos shoulder. He could feel the taller staring, he squirmed and tried to put his leg back down, but Mumbo hooked his hand behind his knee. He felt the rumble from Mumbos chest as he snarled. Mumbos left hand crept along his hip. "You're so pretty Angel. _Look absolutely perfect_. Always look perfect, your grace." Grians breath hitched and he wriggled again, cock throbbing painfully. 

Small, tentative hands reached up and held onto the heart on his stomach. Mumbo reached up and brushed Grians hair to the side. His thumb brushed against his red cheek bone. "Mon joli petit ange" He whispered. Mumbos hand reached back down to the heart, scooping up a large amount and coating his hand in it. He watched Grians eyes flutter. 

"C'est le sang de notre lien." He stated with more confidence. "Je répondrai à vos besoins." He watched Grians face closely as his bloody fingers made there way to his exposed hole. "Je prendrai soin de toi pour toujours." He pressed one finger inside of him slowly. A high pitched keen broke though the air. "J'ai été fait pour t'aimer." He moved his finger around gently, listening the older man pant. 

He leaned forward, lips brushing against the shell of Grians ear. "Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi." Grians head turned and he felt pure fire when their lips connected. It was sloppy, teeth clashing, lip biting, but it was everything Mumbo had dreamed of. He pulled back with a growl. "Tu es un dieu, et je te servirai pour le reste de ma vie. Ma grâce. Mon ange. Tout à moi." He kissed down Grians neck. "Looked so pretty through that screen." Grian let out a confused whimper. 

Mumbo added a second finger, pumping in and out just as gently as the first. Grians breath hitched and his other leg raised to Mumbos left shoulder, ankles locking behind the head of black hair. "Looked so pretty for _me._ " He repeated. The heart was being squished between their bellies and blood coated them both. Grian wasn't sure what he meant, but he tilted his head at the praise. His fingers slid in the warmth once more and curled. Grian moaned loudly and tightened his legs. 

A wicked smirk crossed the cannibals face. A third finger entered him and the pace was brutal, rubbing against his prostate relentlessly. Mumbo leaned back and placed the heart on the bed beside them, watching Grians cock twitch in interest. Mumbo pulled his fingers out slowly and he felt Grian try to clench around him. "You're rather excited aren't you? There was a spell on that heart, kind of how you put a spell on mine." Grian barely heard Mumbos soft voice over the pounding of his heart. 

"Once you accepted me, it settled in your body, a _fraction of the desire I feel for you, my Angel_. I can make it better. I swear, let me make it better. Je prendrai soin de toi. Tu es à moi. Mon ange. Mon petit Dieu." Mumbo snarled. He felt breathless and dizzy staring at the smaller man. _His prize. His angel. **His.**_ "Je tuerais tout pour toi, mon ange!"

He scooted forward, the front of his thighs pressed against Grians ass. His aching erection plopped on top of Grians. The smaller looked down nervously, noticing Mumbos tip ended just below his belly button. It smeared the puddle of blood around his stomach. "Mumbo, _please,_ need you!" He croaked out, bucking his hips into the other. Mumbo gasped at the sudden friction, but gently shushed him again. His hazy blue eyes locked onto Mumbos long, slender fingers.

Mumbo scooped up more blood, grasping both of their dicks with one hand and stroking slowly. He watched in amusement as Grian arched off the bed. The metallic smell of blood, and salty sweat had Mumbos head spinning. The tall man buried his face into Grians neck, kissing and nipping all over. He bit hard into the bottom of Grians neck, earning a loud moan in return. His tongue lapped at the bruised teeth marks, growling lowly.

Grian caught Mumbos gaze, all the adoration, the love, and the lust. His voice was husky when he whispered, "tu es un cadeau incroyable. Peau merveilleusement lisse. Yeux bleus qui brillent comme des étoiles, ton rire est plus doux que le sucre." Grian tried to open his mouth, tell Mumbo he couldn't understand him, but Mumbo quickened his hand and all he could do was moan. The cannibals grip tightened when he felt Grian tense. 

"Je vais te faire mienne. Mon ange! Un ange qui a été envoyé juste pour moi. Je serai bon pour toi! Je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras!" He sounded so _infatuated_. With one more quick stroke Grian cried out Mumbos name, cumming all over his bloody hand. The taller kept going, listening to Grian whimper, too boneless and sensitive to speak. Mumbos grip loosened, speaking in a soft tone "J'adore te voir démêler." 

Grian lowered his legs to Mumbos waist and wrapped around him. He gave one more deliberately slow stroke and then released their cocks. Mumbo lunged forward, pulling Grian into a heated kiss. "Laisse-moi entrer en toi, ange. Laisse-moi te sauver de leur corruption." He growled into Grians mouth. Grians eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched up in confusion. "Mumby- Mumbo I can't understand you." He murmured back. Mumbo lifted his head to look down at the blond fondly. 

"I want inside of you, angel. Want to make you _mine._ " Grian was suddenly glad he couldn't blush any harder than he already was, because he was certain he'd catch fire from the heat. He nodded rapidly, squeaking out a _"please!"_ Mumbo gave him another quick peck on the lips and then leaned back, grabbing the two small potions. Blue eyes locked onto them warily. Mumbo uncorked one, and pressed it gently to Grians bottom lip. "'S okay baby. Just trust me." Mumbo whispered, before gulping his down. 

Grian parted his lips and felt the cold smooth liquid run down his throat. He felt a white hot pain shoot through his body and he screamed, fists shooting forward the grip at Mumbos shoulders, and then- then as soon as it started, it stopped. He felt entirely pain free, as if a moment ago he didn't feel like every bone in his body had _snapped_. He let out a quiet sob, but Mumbo gently cupped his face, pressing feather light kisses onto Grians eyelids. " _I'm sorry, love. It's over now. Nous pouvons être un maintenant. **Je t'aime mon ange."**_

Mumbo dipped his fingers into the hearts pulmonary valve, and used the blood to lube himself up. Grian felt the blunt head press against his hole and his dick started to reharden. He pushed in tortuously slow, groaning when the head of his cock was fully inside. The smaller hermit wrapped his arms around Mumbos neck and whimpered. The slow friction was driving them both crazy. "Hurry, please!" Grian moaned out, tightening his grip on Mumbo.

Mumbos breath hitched and his hips jerked forward in shock of the loud noise. Grian moaned loudly, writhing underneath the taller frame. He was now about halfway inside. Mumbo open his mouth to apologize, scared that he'd hurt his angel, but was just met with an eager mouth on his own. He froze for a moment, but melted into the searing kiss. His tongue battled desperately with Grians. 

Grian rocked his hips, trying to get Mumbo to move, hole clenching briefly around Mumbos cock. The taller growled and slid back a little, before slowly inching forward again. He repeated his movements a few times before he was fully seated into the other. Grian squirmed and broke the kiss, throwing his head back with a long moan. Mumbo groaned, staring awestruck at the ethereal being beneath him. Grian felt full, like he was being filled throughout his entire body. But he wanted more. He wanted Mumbo to- "Move- _Please Mumbo!"_ He cried out.

His voice spurred the murderer on. Mumbos buried his face into Grians neck, biting and kissing the soft skin. His hips pulled back slowly- and then slammed into the older hermit. Grian _wailed_ as Mumbo immediately slammed full force into his prostate. Mumbo kept up his brutal pace, his angels noises were too heavenly to ignore. His mustache tickled Grians skin as he gently kissed down his chest. He took one bloodied nipple into his mouth, scraping his teeth against the hard bud.

Grian gripped onto the black locks so hard his knuckles turned white. He kept Mumbos face pressed into his chest. It was all too much- but not enough, he felt light yet moving seemed like such a hard task. So he held Mumbo tighter, squirming when he felt Mumbo give his chest a light suck. Mumbo kept suckling before- out of no where- biting down. **Hard.** Grians grip faltered and Mumbo took that as his chance to pull back and start lapping at the bruising skin.

Mumbos big hands grabbed onto Grians waist to hold him steady while he pounded into the man relentlessly.

The blond's head thrashed wildly, mouth open wide, moans filling the hobbit hole. Grian clung to Mumbo like his life depended on it. _**"AH AH HAH M-MUMBOOoooOO~!"**_ His eyes were rolling back into his head, and he wasn't even aware of himself babbling. _"G-Good- nngh, good, pl **EASE- aHH,**_ feels so good- Mumbo-!" Mumbo snarled in return, shifting his legs so he could angle himself deeper and- Grian screamed even louder, cumming untouched all over himself. Hot streaks of cum landed in the drying blood on his stomach. 

His chest heaved with labored breaths and he cried out more, realizing Mumbo was in fact, not slowing down at all. Grian dug his nails into Mumbos back, legs spasming around the tallers waist. His sensitive walls quivered with every thrust. He felt tears rush down his face, but he held on tightly, moaning. 

Mumbo pressed kiss, after searing kiss up his chest and neck. His lips hovered behind Grians ear. "Mon ange, mon bel ange. _Je t'aime. Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime!"_ He repeated like a mantra, grip tightening, Grian would definitely have bruises later. The thought made Mumbo ecstatic. He wanted to cover his angel in his marks. Show off how good he was for his little God.

_"Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime!"_ He bit hard into Grians shoulder, listening to him scream as his hips stuttered, and then sat still flush against the smaller. He moaned at the sweet, yet coppery taste in his mouth. Thick, hot cum filling the other. Grians eyes rolled back and he went limp. Arms and legs landing heavily on the bed beside him. Mumbo pulled back, bloody mouth pulling Grian into a sloppy, lazy kiss. The blond was panting, chest heaving harshly like he'd just ran a marathon.

Mumbo stayed hunched over him, kissing him, smothering him. Until a deep rumbling caught his attention. Grians face morphed from shock to embarrassment. Mumbo sat back, chuckling softly. "'S alright love. That's supposed to happen. Potions working." He gently propped Grian up on the pillow and picked up the small knife from before. He picked up the heart and cut off a small chunk. 

Grian eyed it cautiously, but his mouth started drooling, and his stomach rumbled louder. He felt like he was _starving._ Like he hadn't eaten in weeks. He gingerly lifted the piece to Grians lips, placing it on his tongue. Grian made a face but then started chewing rapidly, moaning at the metallic taste. Mumbo was so excited he felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. He quickly cut away anther piece, offering it to the smaller man.

He took it, locking eyes with Mumbo, he finished chewing and licked his bloody lips. Mumbos eyes dipped down to follow his tongue, and he cut yet another piece, placing it into his own mouth. He grinned when the blond pouted, but leaned forward to pull him into a kiss, using his tongue to push the meat into his eager mouth. 

Mumbo kept feeding him the heart, pride radiating through the grin on his face. His breath hitched whenever Grians lips would brush against his fingertips. _"Éthéré."_ He whispered. "Mon joli petit ange." Grian let out a confused hum around the raw meat in his mouth. "You're so pretty, my little angel. No one could compare to you." Mumbo trailed light kisses up his jawline, soft and sweet. They were already down to the last piece of the heart. 

Grian felt greedy, he hadn't even realized that maybe the potions had the same effect on Mumbo. He opened his mouth to apologize, but he was met with a dopey smile, and a finger against his lips. "Angel, this is a _gift_ meant for you. I'm fine." Mumbo brought the final chunk of meat to Grians face and watched him chew shyly. As soon as he swallowed he felt himself being lifted. Startled, he huddled into Mumbos chest, listening to him giggle as he walked. Mumbo carried him to the bathroom, setting him gently into the quartz bath.

The coldness pressing into his burning skin made him hiss in surprise. Mumbo pressed a kiss to his forehead, turning to warm water on. "I'll be right back, my love." He whispered against the blond locks. Grian settled into the tub, eyes drooping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have you know I wrote this at like 3-4am listening to lady gaga "monster" and wheezing my ass off over "he ate my heart"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff!!!
> 
> Iskall's just trying to be a good friend :(

Grian woke up with a warmth pressed against his back, bare arms around his waist. His sluggishly lifted his arm, placing his hand atop of Mumbos. He felt Mumbo pull him closer and he giggled quietly. His body ached deep, from skin, to muscle, to bone. But it was a nice ache he decided. An ache that made him feel loved. Mumbo nuzzled into the back of his neck, the tickle from his mustache made him giggle.

_"Ton rire est si joli. Tu me rends si extatique."_ His voice was husky, thick with sleep. Grian giggled again, "Mumby, I really have no idea what you've just said." He felt the mouth on his neck smirk. "Mon petite Ange~!" Grian made a pouty face and turned his head to look at him. He winced and dropped his head again. "Mumby, can you help me move, I don't think I can." He teased. "Anything, Angel." 

He almost whined when he felt Mumbo move, but instantly calmed when he felt himself being turned onto his back. He watched Mumbo bend over the side of the bed and heard a chest opening. "Wow Mumby, who knew you had such a nice butt?" he teased, watching Mumbo fumble with a potion. He giggled into his hand, eyes tracing little scars that covered the pale skin. There was one between his shoulder blades, darker, and bigger than he others. 

Grian felt his hand reach out, and before he realized what he was doing, his fingers gently trailed over it. Mumbos muscles twitched under his touch, but he hummed quietly, pulling a health potion out of the chest. Grian watched him uncork it, and turn back. He pressed the bottle to his pouty lips, giving him a soft smile. Grian chugged it, and looked up at him shyly. 

"Uhm- Mumby, we need to talk about something." He whispered. Something dark and pain filled passed behind the taller mans eyes. Grian bit his lip, forcing back a wince as he sat up. "I- I was looking around, and I found _something_ -" A dark blush dusted his cheeks. " _A picture-_ I found a picture that you took-" Mumbo inhaled sharply, folding his hands in his lap. "I don't- I don't think I mind that you took it- but you should have asked." Mumbo lowered his head in shame.

He upset his angel. He tried his hardest to make him happy, but he upset him. "I'm- I'm sorry Angel, I don't know why I thought that would be okay." He whispered, voice wavering. This was it, his angel was going to break the bond. All because of his stupid behavior- warm arms wrapped around his neck. "I accept your apology Mumby, but just ask next time. Okay?" Mumbo encircled the man in his arms, pulling him into a tight hug. _"'M sorry, mon ange."_ He stated again. 

Grian giggled and leaned his forehead onto Mumbos, nuzzling their noses together. "You silly spoon, I'm not mad." Mumbo smiled softly at him, heart swelling with love. The blond felt Mumbos hands trail down and knead at his sore backside. Grian moaned quietly and squirmed. "Hey, I'm too sore for any of that right now mister." He pouted, fluttering his lashes. Mumbo kissed his jaw, "I don't know what you're talking about, Gri." Grian tilted his head, catching Mumbos lips in a soft kiss.

Grian bucked his hips, cock already starting to harden. He moaned, wriggling in Mumbos lap. "You liar." He snorted. "Hmm, but maybe if you're easy, I wouldn't mind." He murmured, pulling him back in for a more heated kiss.

Mumbo growled into his mouth, finger dipping between Grians cheeks and- he heard his nether portal activate. Grian gasped as he was flipped, tiny naked frame completely covered by Mumbos. "Mumbo?" He heard Iskall call out. "Dude are you here?" Mumbo huffed and pressed a soft kiss to Grians forehead, before pulling the blanket over his angel. He stood fully naked and grinned widely, holding back a laugh. He winked at Grian whispering, _"watch this."_

"Iskall?" Mumbo called back, forcing himself to keep a straight face. He climbed down the ladder, Iskall's back was facing him. "I'm kind of in the middle of something, what do you need?" The Swede jumped at the voice behind him, all but shrieking when he noticed Mumbo there, completely naked. Iskall covered his eyes, backing away. _**"DUDE!**_ Put some clothes on man!" Mumbo let out a loud laugh and he heard Grian laughing just as loud from his bed. 

"Oh my God! _Grian?!_ Dude you better be wearing clothes up there!" Iskall cried out. "Nope!" came the mischievous response. "Both of you! Seriously- put on some clothes!" Mumbo bent over, clutching his stomach from the laughter. "Well Isk-Iskall, give us a heads up next time, yeah?" He wheezed out, but dug through a nearby chest for some sweatpants. He slipped them on and leaned back against the wall. "Okay, I'm wearing trousers Iskall. Personally I don't think I look that bad."

Iskall hesitantly moved his hands away, sighing in relief once he saw that Mumbo, was in fact, weaing pants. He tensed again, eyeing the nether portal. "I don't know what's going on with Xisuma- but he's determined you're up to something Mumbo. He's freaking out. I heard him talking to Etho, he's talking about _'keeping a close eye'_ on you." Mumbo smirked. "You really do love to eavesdrop, don't you?" Iskall chuckled nervously.

"Just happen to be in the shopping district at the wrong times I guess." Mumbo looked down at him with a smug glint in his eyes. "Well I don't know what he's expecting to find, but I've done nothing wrong." The maniacs smirk widened and his eyes shifted to the top of the ladder, hearing the floorboards creek softly. "Angel? Are you okay?" Mumbo called up, hand coming to rest on a ladder rung, just incase. 

A flustered giggle filled his ears, and he smiled lazily up at the open hatch. "Yeah- yeah I'm fine, I'm just having a little trouble walking. If you catch my drift." Iskall made an overly exaggerated gagging noise, and sent Mumbo a smirk. "I'd rather not hear about two of my best friends 'alone time.' If you catch _my_ drift." Grians messy hair peaked down the hatch, a sly grin on his face. 

"Well then Iskall, I don't think now was a good time to show up- I was just about to get _rawed_ again-" _**"GRIAN! NO DUDE!"**_ Iskall blushed furiously, looking horrified. "Come on Iskall." He cooed. "I had to listen to Scar ramble on about how hard you and Beef went on him. It's only fair." Grian snickered, eyes squinted, shining like the stars. It took Mumbos breath away. "Vous êtes absolument magnifique." Mumbos soft words barely reached Grians ears, and though he had no idea what Mumbo said, his grin widened.

Iskall cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact. "Well- _any way_ \- I just came to warn you that you might have some shadows for a while. So maybe get some curtains, or something." Mumbo nodded, and tore his eyes away from his angel, back to Iskall. "Thanks for the heads up Iskall, I really appreciate it." Iskall backed up to the portal, finally looking up to meet his gaze, "Uh- yeah totally! Now if you'll excuse me I need to go talk to a certain wizard." Iskall waved and then was swallowed by the purple particles.

Mumbo knew what he was up to. Iskall wasn't sneaky, he could read him just as well as any of the other hermits.

Grian giggled again, and gingerly made his way down, with Mumbos help. "I love that sound Angel." He caught the other in a warm embrace, smiling softly down at him. Grian buried his warm face into the scared chest, and traced them absentmindedly with gentle fingers. Mumbo hummed, kissing his forehead again. Grian decided that was very much one of his favorite feelings.

Xisuma sat in the corner of the dungeon with the zombies- Cleo deemed them safe enough to leave. Zedaph, Impulse, and Tango sat curled together on the bed, refusing to stay away from each other. Zedaph was squished between his two boyfriends, who glared and snarled at anyone who dared go near him. Xisuma didn't think they were quite ready, but Cleo was determined. Cub was bouncing from one foot to the other- anxious to get out. Cleo and Joe stood by the door, watching as False slowly turned the lock on the cell, so as to not scare them. Etho doing the same for Cubs.

Tangos red eyes locked onto her and he pulled the other two closer, using his body to block them from her sight. Cub all but ran out of his cell, pulling Etho into a tight hug- and then dropping him to grab at Xisuma. Xisuma tensed up in shock, but had no time to react before he was on the others, laughing and holding them tightly. Xisuma supposed dying really did make you more grateful for being alive. He held onto Cleo the longest, trembling.

She hugged him back, but leaned away, mumbling something to him. His head snapped over to the other zombies and he stepped gently into the cell, trying to coax them out. He laid a hand on Impulse's arm, feeling him jump in shock, but the other pulled him into the cuddle pile, a sad smile on his face. They were free to leave whenever they wished. Xisuma sighed and stepped out of the place, popping on his elytra and taking off. 

He looked around, seeing no one else about, flew to his bee farm. Where he sat and waited. He thrummed his fingers on the glass, watching the bees float around curiously. The sound of fireworks caught his attention and he watched a very flustered Iskall land clumsily beside him. Xisuma wasted no time. "Did you tell him? See anything suspicious?" Iskall cleared his throat and scratched at his beard. "Uh- _yeah!_ Yeah I told him- don't really know why you wanted them to know." 

He shifted uncomfortably, "and nothing really out of place there, unless you count them both being very much _naked."_ The admin paced around the Swede, nodding once he finished speaking. "Did you get a look at his back?" Iskalls brows furrowed in confusion. "Did i-? Uhm, no, I was trying not to see my friends dick, actually. Why?" Xisuma sighed, pausing his movements to lean the visor of his helmet on the glass of the bee enclosure.

"Because if it really is him, he should have a gnarly scar in the middle of his back." His lip trembled as he felt the phantom pains of burning fire against his skin. "It would be a surprise if it didn't scar. Should've checked Docs back- I should've checked. I'm so sorry!" He babbled, trying to hide the sound of his sobs. A warm hand laid gently on his back and he was pulled into a tight hug. "It's okay Xisuma, it wasn't your fault. It was whoever left the shulker. It was the bastard that went after everyone." 

"Come on." He cradled the trembling admin in his arms. "C'mon, I'll call Etho, okay? Let him help you, you need a break." Xisumas body shook with his tears, but he nodded slowly, letting Iskall guide him into a small room to the side. He watched with tear filled eyes as the Swede texted his boyfriend. "He's on his way, alright?" Iskall stated gently, rubbing his friends shoulder. "It's gonna be okay."

Xisuma hiccuped softly, reaching up to unclasp his helmet. He took it off slowly, and wiped at his tears. "Thank you. Thank you, I'm sorry! I know I probably seem paranoid, and if it isn't him-" He paused to shake the dark hair out of his eyes. "If it's not him and the timing and the 'tradition' his family uses is just an eerily similar coincidence- _then I'm going to have so much more to apologize for."_


	16. Chapter 16

Grian sat on the stone brick wall, kicking his feet gently, watching Mumbo fiddle with the iron farm. He grabbed all the iron ingots and crafted them into blocks to save space, and dropped them into a shulker. He already filled three of them, and he was nowhere near done. They both knew that Ren was watching them. Mumbo had whispered it into his ear almost as soon as they arrived. Grian had no idea what Xisuma wanted, but he was getting bored watching Mumbo 'act normal.' He wanted kisses.

He smirked and slid down the wall, catching Mumbos attention. He walked flirtatiously over to where the tall man kneeled, working in the lower chests, and plopped down on his thighs. Straddling him. Mumbos hand gripped his waist, and his eyes widened. "Angel- love- what are you doing?" He stammered out, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Grian cupped his face and leaned up. " _I want kisses Mumby_ , I'm bored." He whined. 

Mumbo instantly lowered his head the rest of the way, kissing the builder gently. He didn't care that Ren was hiding in one of the giant stone villager heads. If he was looking for something to report to Xisuma, this is what he'll be getting. Grian deepened the kiss, moaning into Mumbos mouth. The maniac rocked his hips up into the man above him and growled. The blond whimpered, pulling back and panting against Mumbos cheek.

"Hhhm, do you think Ren would still stay if we fucked?" He giggled down at Mumbo. Mumbo gently nudged Grians head to tilt back and kissed along the bruises from the night prior. "Such language Angel, would you mind if he did? Could show him how good I am to you." His hands slipped down to cup Grians ass. "Show him what he'll never have. _Il ne mérite pas d'ange._ " He snarled, sounding absolutely mad. He bit down hard on a particularly dark spot and Grian squealed. 

The blond giggled and rested his head on top of Mumbos. "I was just kidding Mumbo, I don't want people watching us like that, it's weird. He doesn't know that _we_ know, remember?" Mumbo pressed a sloppy opened mouthed kiss above the collar of Grians sweater and pulled back. "That's the fun part." Mumbo sent him an exaggerated wink, that sent him into a giggle fit. Mumbo just gazed at him fondly.

Grian sighed softly at him and jerked back to look at Mumbos legs. He realized that Mumbo was kneeling on hard stone. He slid off Mumbos lap, seeing the taller reach out for him. "Hey, lets find somewhere that's not the ground and cuddle for a while. i want attention, but I don't want your legs to suffer." He stood and pulled Mumbo up by his tie. "Anything you want, love." Mumbo whispered.

Ren gripped his communicator tighter, watching Grian drag Mumbo around to a minecart. He watched him push Mumbo down and then sprawled out on top of him. Literally all that had happened that day, that wasn't Grian just staring at Mumbo longingly, was a makeout and cuddle session. He doesn't understand what Xisuma wants him to find, but he had things to do. He couldn't just spend all day following around a clingy, puppy love filled couple. 

He checked the time. He still had an hour left, and then it was Jevins turn. He sighed. The werewolf felt like such a creep sitting there. But Xisuma was the admin, and even though he doubted Xisuma would do anything like that, he feared the man would make him leave. He texted Xisuma that they still weren't doing anything 'suspicious' and stretched out. His fist hit hard stone and he winced, he was sat in one of the stone villagers eyes, it was really cramped. 

He groaned. He was so bored, not even watching the villagers throw food at each other was entertaining him anymore. His communicator _'pinged'_ and there was a message from Xisuma. 

_**X-MAN: They really aren't doing anything?  
R-DOGG: Not unless you count vuddling in a minecart 'suspicious'  
R-DOGG: *Cuddling**_

A soft noise caught his attention and he looked up briefly to see the other two kissing again. His ear flicked on the top of his head, and his tail hugged his waist. It felt so wrong to see this. These were private moments, meant to be shared by the two loving partners, not Ren. He felt guilt encase him like chains. 

_**R-DOGG: I'm not sure I really feel comfortable doing this**_

Ren wanted to hit send. His finger hovered over the button, but he couldn't do it. Xisuma had been acting manic, and there's no telling what would happen if anyone defied his orders as an admin, and not as a friend. He deleted it and grimaced. There was another moan, this time louder. Ren braved a look and his face blushed darkly in shame. Grian was on the bottom this time, and all he could see was Mumbos hunched shoulders and back between the blonds legs. 

He turned around trying to block out the sounds. Ren felt disgusting, he knew he wouldn't like if anyone was spying on him and Hypno. If Mumbo turned up innocent, then admin or not, Xisuma would be getting a few choice words from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh this chapter aint that good, but the next will be better


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Might not be an update for a day or two bc i'm gonna be busy  
> which sucks ass bc I just wanna write ab a cannibal and his bf >:(
> 
> anyway I was in the middle of writing this when sepiapages asked ab the zombies dhkadhasjd, I hope this this chapter answers you enough! o:!!

Grian took some time to work on his base more, leaving Mumbo completely and utterly bored. He wanted to go watch him, like he always did, but with the other hermits constantly on his case he couldn't. He'd finished the towers on his base. But had no motivation to do anything else. He knew Scar was on what Grian deemed _"creepy peepy duty,"_ a name that Mumbo, did in fact, wheeze at. 

He jumped from the top of his tower, nose diving about halfway, before opening his elytra and gliding the rest of the way. Mumbo dug aimlessly through his chests before sighing dramatically. He held back a smirk and turned in the direction of Scars forming village. "I really need to fix the land around here." He mused. "Maybe I should ask Scar for some help?" He muttered just loud enough for the wizard in the bushes to hear. 

There was a quiet _"oh no"_ and he heard the bushes move. Mumbo swallowed down a laugh and took off, hearing a loud squeak under him. He saw Scar fumble with his own elytra before zipping through the trees. He watched Scar skid to a halt, almost crashing into one of his mushroom buildings. Mumbo landed behind him, making the man shriek. "You- you scared me!" Scar fumbled nervously with his robe. 

"Sorry Scar, I just came to ask if you weren't busy-" Scar rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. "Could you maybe help me out? You're a lot better at terraforming than I am." He spoke gently, forcing a bit of unease into his voice, he wanted Scar to think he felt guilty for wasting the wizards time. The tension in Scars body visibly vanished and was replaced with a bright smile. _"Oh!_ Of course!" 

He watched as Scar bumbled around for materials, when he spotted the giant crystal in the middle of the village. "Oh? Hey Scar whats this for?" He asked skeptically. Scar tensed back up and dropped the shovel he was holding. "Oh- haha, that thing?" He reached down frantically, nearly dropping the shovel again once he grabbed it. "It's the village crystal, you know, for- for uh- to help me focus my _wizard_ magic!" Mumbo cocked a brow and stepped closer to it. 

"That's _interesting_." Mumbo said slowly, "I thought crystals were a witch thing, I'm sorry to make that assumption." Scar laughed nervously, and Mumbo noticed a faint glow around his hands. It fizzed away almost instantly. Scar took a deep breath. "Oh! _**Yeah!**_ Witches use them too, and it's okay to ask, you just caught me off guard is all!." Mumbo hummed and reached out to touch it, when he felt magic snatch his hand away. He turned to look at Scar and smirked. Scars eyes were pitch black and his hands were glowing bright green. 

"That's also not something a _wizard_ should do is it, Scar?" Scar jerked back in surprise at the smug tone and gasped. His magic fizzed away again and Scars now green eyes were wide and scared. Mumbo chuckled and placed a warm hand on Scars shoulder. "Scar you're not the first reaper I've come into contact with." He spoke in a forced soft tone. Scar stood still, unable to look away from his own hands. "Don't worry, I wouldn't have actually touched it." 

The terrified man let out a shaky breath and his shoulders slumped. "How long have you known?" Scars voice was so low Mumbo barely heard it. Mumbo hummed. "Last world, you pretended to be a vex, and again, I know the difference." Mumbo sat on the ground and patted the spot next to him. He didn't want Scar so close but it was always fun to get secrets out of grim reapers. The brunet slid down quickly, still not looking at Mumbo. 

"I also know that not _every_ magic being can bring back the dead. Especially if they aren't found. How did you know the others were dead anyway?" Mumbo tilted his head and added a quick- "If you don't mind me asking, that is." Scar paled and hugged his knees to his chest. He took a slow, deep breath, and finally looked up at Mumbo. 

"I-I didn't want to say anything to anyone, I didn't want anyone to _know_ , they'd think it was my fault. I can feel deaths, I can feel respawns, but _perma deaths-"_ He croaked, fighting back tears. "Perma deaths, they leave me aching- aching to turn back, to drop this body and to go back to the void- but the void is so lonely- _so cold."_ Mumbo bit back his annoyance, he didn't want Scars little story, that's not what he was after. Scar kept rambling.

"I have to fight the urge to _hunt them down, to **feed** from it-"_ Scar cleared his throat and scrubbed at his face. "Sorry- sorry, but I can feel it when something dies, it's just kind of a dull throb in the air- I don't know how to explain it." Mumbo nodded along with his rambling, placing a comforting hand on Scar shoulder. He wanted to cut his own hand off, he didn't like touching others that he either wasn't killing, or if it wasn't his angel. 

"So....How exactly do you bring them back?" The taller asked hesitantly. Scar sent him a sad smile. "I can't really say the chant here, who knows what I'll bring back. But you don't need their... _physical_ form, per se." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little goat shaped charm. His voice quieted again, "just some of their energy, an item they were attached to, and an offering, like and animal bone or something. A _trade_ of sorts." 

Mumbo blinked at the charm and cocked a brow. "Isn't that Docs?" He asked slowly. Scar nodded, "yeah, it's difficult, I'd have to sacrifice something of mine to a reaper that lives in that land, but I want to bring him back." he stuffed the charm back into his pocket. "They aren't exactly made from _flesh, I mean it turns into flesh_ \- but they're made from healthy soil and foliage." Scars hands started glowing and a vine swirled above him. "I haven't talked to Xisuma yet, but I think he'd like to have Doc back."

A firework caught their attention and Scar dropped the vine hastily, head jerking to the side. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Grian. The blond landed gracefully beside Mumbo, smirking. "Wow Scar, you trying to steal my boyfriend? Don't you already have two? _How greedy."_ He teased. Mumbo gave him a soft look. "Of course he isn't Angel, no one's as good as you." Grian blushed and Scar shoved at them both. "Oh _gross_ , don't flirt with me here. Get a room." 

Mumbo stood with a predatory grin, and wrapped his arms around Grians waist. "Gladly, I love having my angel all alone." Grian smirked up at him and rested his hands on Mumbos chest. "Scar sure does have good ideas, doesn't he Mumby?" The blond smirked at Scars horrified expression. Mumbo hummed and gently rocked his hips into Grian, making the smaller whimper. 

**_"Hey!_** _Go back to your bases for that!"_ Scar squawked, pushing them towards the edge of the village. He watched Mumbo open his elytra and scoop Grian up into his arms. Grian yelped and held on tightly as Mumbo took off. Scar sighed and rubbed at his face. His communicator vibrated in his robe pocket. 

_**Boof: Anything yet?  
SCARy: Nothing but Mumbo and G-Man being horny again  
EEEskall: Oof  
SCARy: :(**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i did a decent job with it but i was really excited about the thought of plant life being turned into people lmao
> 
> also!!! Reaper!Scar !!!! I wanted to include this bit earlier but i felt like i should wait, so if it seems kind of sudden i'm sorry :(


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if these last few chapters seem kinda slow plot-wise, they'll pick up soon, I promise

Grian moaned loudly into the cold, dark cave. He had been mining with Mumbo, trying to calm his nerves and the taller claimed to have needed redstone. But about five feet away from the nearest ore Mumbo had grabbed Grians hips and fell to his knees. So now here they were, Grian leaning heavily against a wall, hands tangled in Mumbos hair as he swallowed around the blonds cock. 

The hunger in Mumbos eyes left his skin burning, a strong contrast to the nearly icy wall behind him. "If- If I didn't-" A whine rose from his throat as his hips bucked. "didn't know any better I'd- I'd think you just-" The blond gripped Mumbos hair tighter, panting. "Couldn't live without touching me- _hah-"_ Mumbo pulled back with a wet _'pop'_ and locked eyes with him. "You're right Angel, I'd perish if I stayed away for too long. You're an addiction that I plan to keep." 

Grian giggled breathlessly. "That's such a wonderful sound, mon ange. That malheureux homme had no reason to hurt you, mon ange." Grian let go of Mumbos hair and his bandaged hands cupped the snarling face gently. "I-I did start it Mumby- I shouldn't have-" Mumbo shook his head, and placed a kiss on his covered palms. "No, Angel. You were right." He cooed, winking up at him. "I love that you care about me that much." 

Two sets of footsteps and whispering caught Mumbos attention. He growled and stood, using his tall body to hide the smaller away. His left elbow pressed into the wall beside Grians head, body leaning onto it heavily. His right hand roamed down and grabbed at his cock, pumping it gently. The blond buried his face in the crook of Mumbos neck and whined softly. Mumbo kept his face towards Grian, but his eyes stayed locked onto the warm light from the torches that slowly approached them. 

_"Bubbles, are you sure they came this way?"  
**"Shhh!** And yeah I know I heard them talking."_

They were quiet for a moment, and then he heard Keralis speak softly. "I'm really worried about Shishwammy, Bubbles." Their was a sigh and then Bdubs answered him just as quietly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Mumbo? A killer? That guys horrible at PvP, how could he be a murderer?" Mumbo bit his tongue to keep from laughing. 

His eyes trailed back to Grians shaking frame, and his hand let go of him, instead moving around his back. His hand slipped into the back of Grians jeans, and his fingers prodded at his still loose hole. Grian whimpered quietly and tried to push back on his hand. Mumbo growled, a low rumble in his chest, and heard the footsteps falter.

_"Uh- Bubbles...what was that..?"_

Mumbos right leg slid between Grians- caging him between the wall, his thigh, and arm. "So pretty, mon ange." He whispered, nipping at the blonds ear. Grian moaned breathlessly. Mumbo turned his head away, as the other two finally turned the corner. They both froze at the scene in front of them- Only seeing one of Grains legs and a bit a blond hair peeking from under Mumbo. Mumbo hiding him away while he stared at them with a psychotic grin.

The dim cave shadowed his face, catching his eyes in a way that sent shivers down their spines. Grian, still not noticing them, arched his back and let out a wanton moan as two of Mumbos fingers shoved into him. Grian latched onto Mumbos shirt, moaning and mewling. Bdubs slapped his hand over Keralis' wide eyes and dragged him away, stumbling over his own feet.

Mumbo loved to show off how good he treated his angel. Sick satisfaction twisted in his stomach as he doubled his efforts into making Grian cum. And if Grian had to have support to walk for the rest of the day- the other hermits didn't bring it up.

Xisuma growled, pushing the reports off of his desk, and kicking his chair over. This was getting nowhere. He could tell the other hermits were begining to think he'd gone mad. Xisuma had been thrilled when Scar brought up the possibility of bringing back Doc, who'd been wrongfully accused. But to get into the other world for the 'magic meeting' that Scar refused to elaborate on, he'd need back up. Scar said he could find the world through Docs energy- but he'd need help.

The admin had been wary, worried about the risk of losing more than one hermit. He trusted the wizard. He trusted his friends. But Scar wanted Mumbo to go with him. Scar had said _"he's the only one who knows my powers."_ And refused to meet Xismuas gaze afterward, he looked scared, so the admin had just sighed and agreed that he could go too. Mumbo had been hesitant, yet he still agreed. But Grian. _Grian was furious._

_Xisuma stumbled back as the smaller male shoved his hand againt his chest. "You've sent people to follow Mumbo around like he's some kind of kid who needs a sitter, for the past **four days!** And now you want to send him off world to get hurt, **for what?!"** He yelled, the hurt in his voice making Xisumas frown deepen. _

__

__

"Grian- I promise- I'm sure he'll be fine, Scars the one who wanted him to-" **"NO!** Scar wants help, yes, but do **NOT** sit there and blame him! **He's** not the one who sent Doc away!" Grian snarled, eyes alight with anger. **"You** did! This is all **your** fault! Doc would still be alive if it weren't for **YOU!"** Grians eyes widened in realization and his clamped a hand over his mouth in shock. 

_Tears pooled in Xisumas eyes as the blond tried to reach out and comfort him. "I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! Xisuma -" The admin shoved him backwards, flinching as he saw Grian fall over onto the rough concrete, but he flew off anyway. He didn't miss the dark look that bore into his soul as Mumbo ran over to Grians crying form, cradling his bleeding hands._

****

****

"Shishwammy?" Keralis knocked softly, cracking the door open. "Yes, Keralis?" His voice wavered slightly, and warm arms wraped around his shoulders. "We're worried about you, Shishwammy. Go rest." The admin shook his head, trying to back away from the comforting hold. Keralis' hand reached up to hold his helmet, forcing him to look the other in the eyes. "Keralis, I swear, **don't-"** Keralis' wide eyes stared into him, head lightly swaying. 

_"Shhhh, Shishwammy. Look into my eyes, nothing but my eyes."_ Xisuma grabbed at his wrists, finding his body to be more and more sluggish by the second. "Don't- Keral- No-" His words stumbled and he swayed on his feet, finding it harder to stay upright. _"Shhh, that's it Shishwammy, go to sleep."_ Xisuma felt heavy, yet weightless at the same time. _"There you go."_ He heard Keralis purr as his eyes fluttered shut. 

His body slumped forward and he was out like a light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think,,,,for one second,,,,I would miss having Keralis' big eyes,,,,being used for hypnosis???


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not lick cuts n scrapes  
> that is nasty  
> mumbos a nasty man

Mumbo held Grians sleeping head, a blue potion being tipped into his ear. He hummed and set it aside, watching the particles flit around. There was no reason to use it anymore. Grian was his, but the blond was tired and he didn't want to wake him. He used way more of the potion than he used to, now that he had him a drop wasn't enough time anymore.

The lithe man quickly straddled the smallers slightly curved hips and captured his mouth in an eager kiss. He moaned at the sweet taste that came in contact with his tongue. His hands trailed down Grians arms, gently grabbing his hands and setting them on his stomach. He licked into the blonds mouth, blindly undoing the bandages that still wrapped his hands. Mumbo groaned and pulled back, gaze wandering to the damaged hands.

He tenderly lifted Grians right hand, pressing a light kiss to his palm. His tongue darted past his lips, barely touching the scabbed skin. His eyes sparkled, and he flattened his tongue in his palm, tasting the dried blood. He lapped around the wound, eyes shining with glee. Mumbo practically melted at the taste, dried metallic blood mixed with the salty sweat of Grians palms, he was on cloud nine.

Once that hand was soaked in his own saliva he gently laid it back down and grabbed his other hand, repeating the process. Mumbo gently dragged his lips across the now damp skin, stopping on the pad of his thumb. His dark eyes fluttered shut, and he let out a soft sigh, smiling sweetly. "Mon joli petit ange. Précieux. Je t’aime."

The tall man reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a health potion and fresh bandages. He smeared the potion across the small palms, and gingerly wrapped them up. He held the bloodied ones in his hands, sending a longing look to the stain, before tossing them out. Mumbo placed another kiss the Grians now covered palm and laid beside him, pulling him into his chest. His last thoughts before falling asleep were full of sun kissed blond locks, sparkling blue eyes, and a soft, pretty smile.

Mumbo blinked awake slowly, the sun was rising, and Grians face was buried in his neck. The smaller snored softly, blissfully unaware of the hungry eyes boring into him. His lips were barely parted, and a light pink blush dusted his soft skin. His left leg was wrapped around Mumbos right one, and his morning wood pressed into the tall mans hip. Mumbos eye fluttered, watching the trembling fist that clutched onto his shirt.

The twitching hips that rutted against him filled him with glee. He shifted the arm that Grian was sleeping on, and placed it gently on the small of his back. "Mon petit Dieu, mignon petit ange. _Allez, je vous ai."_ He murmured, voice thick with sleep. The mustached man watched with a wide grin as the blonds hips stuttered. He gasped, eyes shooting open and locking with Mumbos.

Grian squeaked, face a dark red, as he shot upright. Mumbo looked at him lovingly. "What's wrong, love? You alright?" He asked softly, as if he didn't just sit and watch his angel get off in his sleep. The sound of his portal activating caught his attention and he sent an icy glare down at the hatch. He softened his gaze and turned back to Grian, kissing his forehead. "Why don't you go clean up, Angel? I'll be right back." Grian gave him an embarrassed smile and watched him leave.

Mumbo watched with a blank face as Scar, False, Xisuma and Etho stepped into his home. The admin sent a worried glance around the room, shifting closer to Etho. Scar adjusted the cloak he was wearing, before clearing his throat. "Alright, Mumbo, Xisuma's _staying,_ but he has to open the portal for us. I know the past few days have been.... _testy_...But he's the only one who knows how to open the portal."

Xisuma noticed amusement cross the tall mans face before immediately settling back to a blank stare. But Mumbo just nodded, glancing up at the ladder where Grian was. "Yeah- of course! Just give me a moment while you get ready." The reaper giggled and nudged him with his elbow. "Make sure you get dressed, not _undressed."_ Mumbo forced a laugh, fighting down the disgust at being touched.

He hurried up the ladder, going into the small room to the side. Grian was sat in the tub, watching the warm water and bubbles rise. "Angel?" He asked softly, startling the pouting man. Grian didn't look at him, but his eyes were misty. _"You just got back."_ The smaller whispered. "You just came back, I don't want you to get hurt Mumby. Does Xisuma really hate you that much?" His voice cracked, and his lip trembled.

Mumbo grinned brightly, and kneeled, quickly pulling Grian into a hug so he could bury his face into the blonds neck. He pressed a kiss to skin skin and pulled back a few inches, mouth hovering over his ear. "Xisuma's always been unfair, hasn't he love? _Always been so quick to blame, **quick to hurt."**_ He gently grabbed one of Grians now uncovered hands, brushing his thumb lightly against the damaged skin.

"He _hurt you,_ he sent Doc away, he's after me. He's untrustworthy, isn't he Angel?" Grian stared at his bruised and scraped hands, letting the words seep into his brain. Grian nodded meekly, whispering; "he hurt me. He wants to hurt you. He's- he's becoming irresponsible." Mumbo hummed and nodded, kissing up the blonds jawline.

"He is. He's paranoid, quite simply mad, isn't he?" Mumbo pulled him into one last desperate kiss, feeling Grians tears wet his face. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against the others. "I'll hurry back, love, I won't leave you with him for long." Grian whimpered when he closed the door. Mumbo quickly dressed himself and geared up. "Mumbo! C'mon! Portals almost open!" Mumbo grinned maniacally, slipping his special dagger into his shulker. He nabbed a small blue box along with it. "Be right down!" He yelled back, setting the box under his blanket, where he knew Grian would find it.

Grian stepped out of the bathroom, anxiety twisting in his gut. He stopped in his tracks, seeing Xisuma in the room, crouching down to inspect the chest Mumbo kept hidden. He cleared his throat loudly, causing the admin to jump back in shock. He cursed as his back collided into the wall. The blond stomped over to the nightstand, grabbing fresh gauze and a small healing potion to rewrap his hands.

"You really shouldn't snoop around in people private things." He hissed, plopping down on the foot of the bed and uncapping the vial. The admin peered guiltily through his visor, eyeing his hands. Grian wiggled hid fingers, making sure they weren't too tight, before turned back to him. "So what were you after? Because I can _assure you,_ what's in the chest is not what you're looking for."

Grian shooed him back, cracking the chest open, and reaching for the small book he'd placed in there a few days ago. He turned the book away, blushing intensely at the lewd pictures, before pulling one out that wasn't too explicit. It was another one that Mumbo had taken, this time it was just from the middle of Grians stomach and up. He was looking away from the camera shyly, blush covering his body. Dark hickeys and outlines of teeth scattered across his neck and chest.

"Unless of course, you wanted to see these?" He cocked an eyebrow, turning the photo so Xisuma could see it. Grian watched the admins eyes widen through his visor, quickly turning his head away. "No! No- sorry!" He stammered, clearly flustered. Grian slipped the picture back in its slot, over the words _**'Mon ange est une œuvre d'art.'**_ He hummed, tilting his head to the side, giving him innocent doe eyes.

His eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Then what was it you were looking for?" Xisuma rose to his feet, shaking his head and dropping down the hatch. Grian glared at the opening before sliding back into the bed. He didn't feel like working, and he didn't want to bump into the admin again. His fingers brushed against something solid when he lifted the blanket and his brows furrowed.

He scooped up the box, looking at the tag. 'A gift for a God. Go ahead and open it Angel.' He blush and eagerly popped the lid off. He gasped. Inside laid a dagger, the jagged rainbow titanium blade glinting in the whisper of sun that peeked into the room. Golden vines wrapped around the hilt, running across the white wings that attached where the tsuba should go. The white circular pommel was embeded with a blue swirl, a blue gemstone in the center. Grian picked it up gingerly, cautious of the wings, and inspected the shimmering gold. He marveled at the blade, finding it fit comfortably in his hand. He picked up another note that lay beneath it.

**_'Nous serons bientôt inséparables, mon petit Dieu. I love you.'_** Grian gazed lovingly at the blade, heart pounding against his rib cage. "I love you too, Mumby." He whispering, smiling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at drawing knives, that's why this chapter took so long to upload, but fhadjfakdjfd Grian and Mumbos respective daggers


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm not dead!!  
> On the outside anyway

"False, Etho, round the back, be alert at all times. Mumbo, behind me, stay close. I feel the other magic user close by. Just follow me and be careful." Scar stated firmly, eyes shifting around from the towers to the giant wall of trees- too dense to squeeze through. "This place is seriously creepy." False muttered, sword held tightly in trembling hands. Mumbo forced down a smirk, and in a quiet, horrified sounding voice replied, "yeah. It's rather terrifying." He noticed Etho send him a worried glance, before spinning a his heel.

'Right on time.' He thought, turning with the rest to see his own mask staring at him from the tops of the trees. 'Good Job sister.' His finger tapped against his thigh. "Hey! _Bastard, **come get me!"**_ His yell startled the others. After a moment he saw his mask nod, and he took a step back- and bolted. "I've got this! You guys run!" He screamed back at the betrayed looks that bore into his head. "Mumbo! Come back here!" False screeched when Val jumped down from the trees, thick vine in hand. 

_"Get Scar to the other user! **GO!"**_ He yelled, when Val landed behind him- right out of ear shot. She matched his pace, a few steps behind. Once they couldn't see him, and he was sure they wouldn't be able to follow he stopped, feeling Val crash into his back. He groaned as he was squished against a tree. Val giggled, prying the mask off of her face. He scowled at her and snatched it, he put it on his own face, quickly donning his own cloak. "Alright." His demonic voice boomed.

"Go back around and cut them off- we can't harm them, they would just send more people and that's rather annoying." He huffed. "I'll show up a few minutes after you- let them leave, and then after, I'll need you to rough me up and leave me by the edge of the trees, got it?" Vals glitchy giggles filled the air. "Brother, we've already went over this, yes, yes I know." With a mock salute she was off, leaving him in the circle of trees. He counted back slowly from one hundred, and then up to fifty. 'That should've been long enough.'

He grinned maniacally, and grabbed onto a dangling vine, hoisting himself onto a branch and climbing to the tops. He could faintly see three outlines at the bottom of a tower, trying to find a way in. Mumbo laughed wildly, using the vines like he was the next Tarzan, swinging until he was behind them and dropping silently. "Etho-" Falses voice cut through, annoyed. "We're gonna have to scale it somehow, do you not see how much rust is caked on these hinges? It's not going to open."

_"Not with that attitude it isn't."_ At the sound of the demonic voice all three spun around quickly, eyes wide and frantic. False was the first to move, slashing her sword at him. He stepped back easily. "Aww, I've heard about you Ms symmetry. Your movement are much slower than I thought they'd be." Mumbo purred, easily avoiding all of her advancements. Ethos sudden lunge caught him off guard, and he stumbled back, Falses sword managed to snag his cloak, cutting into his side.

He hissed in pain, ready to sink his dagger into her, despite his earlier plans when Val dropped down in front of him. "Brother, _really?_ You need me for everything don't you." She teased, grabbing Falses wrist on her next swing. Her mask turned from him, to face the angry blond. "Now, now, you are very cute, but I wont hesitate to snap that pretty little neck of yours." She cooed, other hand darting out to grab the blonds other wrist before she could swing it out. 

A blast of magic shot from the side, narrowly missing her mask. Her head shot up and Mumbo could feel her excitement as she looked the scarred man up and down. "Oh! Brother, look! A _reaper!_ I haven't seen one of those in years!" She giggled, practically tossing False into Ethos arms. "Well, a new reaper anyway, the ones from this world are so boring." She cupped Scars face, tilting his head around, inspecting him. "Oh, it would be so fun to disséquer you!" She squealed.

Mumbo huffed, and ignoring the pain in his side, pulled his sister back by her hood. "That's not why we're here Glitch. Get it together." He snarled. She scoffed, but let the reaper go. "We'll deal with these..." He paused for dramatic effect. "Invaders, after a while, but Mother expects us in the dungeons, doesn't she?" Val groaned, sulking over to the vines and started pulling herself up. "Yeah, well I'm not dragging you around because you weren't paying attention and got hurt."

The tall man barked out a laugh, hurrying around her. "Don't need you to! Future ruler here, I can still beat you! I always do!" He teased, making sure the others could see the path they were taking to get over the towers. He had to lead them to the other reapers. 

Grian flopped down onto bed, holding the dagger in the light. Normal boyfriends would usually get soft gifts, like flowers or teddys, but Grian loved his blade. He didn't understand why, but the cold metal made his heart pound excitedly. The shine from the gold made him feel giddy, like at any moment he'd start giggling for no reason. He gingerly placed it on the bed beside him, smiling sweetly.

He wondered if Mumbo made it himself, or if he had gotten it from someone else.The blond felt another giggle bubble up and out of his throat. Holding the blade in his hand filled him with pure glee. He sighed, pulling the knife to cradle it to his chest. All he could do now was wait for Mumbo to return, so he could thank him.

False walked between Etho and Scar, glaring at the back of the brunets head. "Why did she call you a reaper? You're not one of those **monsters,** right?" She hissed, her hand gripping her sword tighter. She noticed Scars shoulders tense, he sped up slightly. "A-A reaper? Is that what she-she called me? How _silly!"_ His rushed words did nothing to hide his fear. "What do you think happened to Mumbo?" Etho asked suddenly, cutting off Falses next response. "Why did he try to lure _Demon_ away, do you think he's dead too?" 

His soft tone was filled with worry. False spun to look at him. "No, I hope not anyway. Although you need to tell your boyfriend that Mumbo is, in fact, _not_ a cultist." The snarl in her words made both of the men flinch. They stopped, looking down the edge of the wall. A deep echoing laugh caught their attention. Demon stood on the other side of the wall, a mangled corpse in his hand, dangling above what looked like a large fish tank. He was so far away that it was hard to see what was happening.

He shook the corpse of what looked like a faerie over the murky water. The liquid started to bubble and the man took a step back, tossing the body in the air. A horrifying mass leapt out of the water after it. Some kind of guardian, shark, _something. Some kind of **creature.**_ It snarled, wriggling mid-air before snapping its jaws and wrapping its body around it like a snake. It fell harshly in the water. Demon stepped to side to avoid being splashed. He didn't turn around, but instead bent backwards, mask locking onto the three intruders. 

The way his back arched looked painful, but he didn't seem phased. He just laughed maniacally and launched his body into a vine covered doorway. He sent them a salute and vanished. False bit back the urge to vomit, seeing someone being eaten like that was not something she wanted to think about. With a growl she lifted her sword and charged after him. She heard yells from the others, and feet pounding on the stone behind her, but she couldn't be stopped. 

That is- until warm strong arms shot out from the trees, pulling her into the vines tight embrace. The vines were swiftly tied around her. Her arms, throat, legs, stomach, all over. Glitches peered from over her shoulder, giggling. Scar ran past them, worry etched on his face. The vine tightened around her throat when she tried to call out to him. She watched Etho gets snatched up beside him, vines circling him too. 

Someone in a green cloak appeared from the foliage. Their green mask stared deep in their souls. "There she is!" Glitch squealed, pouncing on the smaller figure. "My wonderful wife! My Goddess!" She cooed, pressing the forehead of her mask against the others. A soft sounding chuckle left the shorter woman. _"Dryad! Oh I missed you so much!"_ Glitches excited voice sent shivers down Ethos spine.

"Glitch, love, we were apart for just over an hour." Her wooden, vine covered hand gently cupped Glitches mask. False heard Glitch whimper. "Yes, and it was horrible." That earned another giggle. She used the vines to gently place Glitch back on the wall. "Love, you have a job to do, I'll keep an eye on them." Glitch groaned but yelled out an "I love you,ma déesse!" And she was off.

Dryad turned back to them, loosening to vines around their throats. Etho gasped in a breath, hearing False snarl. The masked woman gently lifted a hand, placing it on Falses cheek. Small vines snaked across the blondes face, creating something in the shape of a doctors mask. "I don't want to hurt you, but you must be quiet." Her gentle voice did nothing to calm their nerves. She turned to Etho, doing the same to him. "I much prefer going after other magical beings. So I wont hurt you if you _behave."_ She scolded them, tone like a disappointed parent.

They just wished Scar would make it through safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates???? One day????   
> YEET


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this isnt very long, or very goo, and im sorry it took forever to write, i have a short attention span and the inbetween chapters that have to happen barely hold my attention past a sentence at the time, but!!! we're getting closer to the fun part so- yay?

Scar ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Which, Mumbo would admit, _was pretty fucking fast._ But even if Mumbo didn't have a reapers speed, he had experience, he had wits. He would be impressed....if the reaper wasn't running on the _wrong_ path. He growled and swung from vine to vine, trying to get ahead of him. Magicks could be so annoying. 

The green light that surrounded the reaper slowly reflected off the trees that twisted around them. The tall masked man used a vine to fling himself into the reaper, they tumbled into the thicket, Scar crying out in shock as his powers faltered. "You've taken the wrong path." 'Demon' growled out, gracefully backing away, shaking his head. "Little reaper, the ones you seek are back where you came." 

The deep taunting voice swirled around Scars frantic mind, trying to connect to the worlds energy. The murderer grabbed him by the hair when he didn't respond, dragging him by his brown locks. Scar trembled as he tried to pull out of the tall man's grip, stumbling and kicking. He sighed in relief when the hand let go, but gasped when he felt a cold blade barely touch the side of his neck. He stilled, walking slowly ahead when the man jerked his head in that direction.

  
Iskall watched Grian sulk, sitting on the edge of his newly upgraded barge with his feet just above the water. Blond hair hung over his eyes, face turned down to look at the object cradled in his hands. The Swede placed down the shulker of slime that he was carrying, and walked over. "Grian!" The blond jumped, stuffing it in his pockets before looking around for the voice. He sighed in relief noticing that is was just Iskall.

"H-Hey Iskall!" His awkward tone made the Swede frown as he settled crisscross beside him. The sun was setting, but just because zombies and skeletons didn't show up in the shopping district, that didn't mean phantoms wouldn't. "Dude, what are you out here pouting for?" He joked, nudging his shoulder against Grians. Grian tensed, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. "I-I just miss Mumbo." 

Tears pooled in the corner of his blues eyes, as he whimpered. Iskall brought up a gentle hand, carding it though the blond hair. "I know you do, buddy. I know how you feel, me and Beef miss Scar a lot too." Grian sniffled, rubbing at his his face with his sleeve and offering a small, sad smile. Iskall smiled back at the small Brit. Iskall made a thinking face and then stood, offering a hand out to the confused man. "I know what would cheer you up!" 

Grian warily grabbed the outstretched hand, pulling himself up with it. "I know a _certain werewolf_ who's due for some pranking." His blue robotic eye flickered at the shorter, his version of a wink. Grian beamed at him, mood suddenly lifted. _"Oh yeah?_ What did you have in mind?" Iskall laughed, motioning him inside the barge.

Scar yelped as he slid on the muddy path, hearing Demon groan in annoyance. "For a reaper, you're rather clumsy." A big hand grabbed the back of his robe, dragging him through the mud, and ignoring his noises of protest. They stopped outside of a vine covered cave, and Demon shoved him inside. He looked around. Bones, vines, and various coins scattered around the entrance. A reapers lair. He let out a shaky breath, straightening his back. 

Mumbo leaned against the edge of the cave, just out of sight. He heard Scar walk towards the back, various screeches and wails coming out behind him. He'd never understand Vals infatuation with these noisy creatures. A loud bone rattling roar and a burst of blue flames burst out of the cave, scorching some of the pants and nearly exposing Mumbos hiding spot. He stepped back and tapped his foot impatiently. He just wanted to get back to Grian, _he didn't have time for a fight._

Scar pulled the green shield around his body, quiet clicks and hums coming from his throat. The taller reaper huffed and cautiously lowered it's hands. Bones with dangling rotting flesh, the smell of decay filling Scar's nose. A questioning _'screee'_ leaving the others torn up mouth. Scar nodded, lowering his shield and feeling the black ooze cover his eyes. The reaper nodded, pulling a vine and stepping back as the floor creaked and broke.

He stepped down the now visible stone stairs, motioning for Scar to follow. Mumbo leaned against the tree, groaning like a bored child. He picked up a big stick, pulling out his dagger and cutting off the tiny twigs and leaves attached to it. He twisted the stick around, sharpening the end into a point. He sat there for a good half an hour, sharpening and trimming the stick into a spear when he heard two sets of feet pounding on the ground behind him.

The killer hoisted himself up on a branch, climbing between thick bundles of leaves. False and Etho slid, almost crashing inside the entrance. Dryad and Glitches landed gracefully beside him. Dryad huffed in annoyance, lifting her hands and watching as the burnt plants healed and knitted themselves back together. Demon motioned for the others to follow him, hopping his way through the tress back to where the portal closed.

The others would remember their way back, he knew Etho would find it easily. They followed close behind him, Dryad morphing the plants for faster passage. Careful not to stab himself with the spear, he vaulted over a wide gap, skidding to a halt and droping down gracefully. Now for the part he was dreading most. Mumbo pulled of his mask and cloak, passing them over to Glitches. Val quickly changed into his, handing hers to her wife. Dryad nodded at them and flung herself into the dense tress out of sight.

"Alright, Val, go too far and I'll _kick your ass."_ Glitches laughed, plucking the spear from his hands.

Scar stuffed the green orb into one of his pouches, tying it tightly and nodding up at the other reaper. The reaper held out their rotten hand, waiting. He reached around to his other pouches, opening them and watching the multi colored orbs flit through the room. Villager souls were rare in this world. Four of them should be a big enough trade. The reaper clucked, happy at the trade. They waved him away, content on watching them float around for a while. 

The smaller reaper bolted from the door- slamming into False in the process. He tensed, forcefully shoving them awake from the cave. False made a noise of protest but went quiet, he looked up at her, seeing her pale. False stared in terror at the two black voids that bore into her soul. Etho gasped, pulling False out of his grasp. "Scar..." He said slowly, giving him a worried tone. "Your eyes are..... _different_..." 

Scar bit his lip, clenching his eyes shut, and shaking his head rapidly. When he reopened them they were green again, and he gave a nervous chuckle. "Just- Just a little magic trick, I needed the reaper to trust me." The lie was so obvious, but Etho just gave him a stiff nod, and motioned for them to start walking.

False kept a close eye on Scar as they walked, her hand fidgeting on her swords sheath. Scar pretended not to notice. 

Etho walked in front, cautious of any noise that sounded just a tad too close. He came to a sudden halt as they neared the portal landing, a noise in the trees catching his attention. A scream. All three heads snapped up, watching in terror as Mumbos bruised and broken body plummeted toward the ground. Demons mask stared back at them, head tilted. False was the one to run and catch him, falling to the ground with his now unconscious body. Scar quickly summoned the portal, leaving Etho to help the blond carry him through. 

Scar quickly ushered them past, shooting a beam of magic behind him, a quick shield as they hobbled over with the tall mans body. The last thing they heard as they finally entered back into their world was a chorus of bone chilling laughter.


	22. Chapter 22

Grian felt his heart stop as he, Ren and Iskall watched the four exit the portal in a rush, Mumbo being held up by two of them. All The blond could see was blood. So much blood. The others were torn up and muddy. But, _Gods_ , Mumbo looked like he'd been dropped into a hellhounds den.

He rushed over, leaving Ren and Iskall behind and frantically calling out for his lover. _"M-Mumbo?! Gods, what happened?! **MUMBO?!"**_ He'd finally reached them, Etho gently passing over his upper body, while False still held onto his feet. Etho quickly pulled out his communicator, pressing the ' _emergency_ ' button, and helping the others get Mumbo gently laid on the ground. Grian sat with Mumbos limp head in his lap, running his hands through his hair, and cupping his face as he sobbed. 

The mustached man stirred in his lap, his dark eyes fluttering open. Unfocused, but still trying to zero in on the blonds face. "Why's m- who m'de m' 'ngle cry?" He croaked out, shaky, bloody hand clutching onto Grians sweater. "I'll h've t' beat s'me'ne. I l've you, m'n ange." Grian smiled weakly, a small, strained laugh falling out of his mouth. "I-I'm fine Mumbo- We're- we're get you fixed up okay?" He babbled, resting his forehead against Mumbos.

"I love you- I- I'm gonna be here for you okay?" Mumbo smiled slowly up him, his eyelids shutting slowly. 

When his eyes opened once more he found himself beneath Grians mansion, said blond curled into his side. His body was covered in bandages, and he was only wearing briefs. He lifted his right arm, ignoring the pain searing through his nerves, and reached over his body, gently cupping the blonds face. Tear tracks stained his face, the bags under his eyes a dark purple. His cheeks and nose red from crying. Mumbo sat up slowly, running his hand through those gorgeous blond locks.

Grian sighed in his sleep, inching closer to the other. Mumbo watched the blonds chest rise and fall slowly. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, how long his beloved had been alone. _"Réveille-toi,_ mon petit ange." He whispered softly, leaning and pressing a soft kiss to the smallers cheek. "J'ai besoin d'entendre ta belle voix. Voir ces jolis yeux bleus." Grians eyes fluttered open, tearing up as he beamed up at him.

"Mumbo- you're _awake_ \- oh my Gods, _Mumbo-!"_ He launched himself into Mumbos arms, hearing the taller hiss in pain. He tensed, trying to pull back, but the killers arms stayed around him, holding him tight. "Hello, my little angel, I've missed you." He said, pressing kisses up the blonds neck and face. The blond blushed, smiling brighter than the sun itself. They stayed wrapped in each others arms for a while, briefly parting so Grian could get Mumbos healing potions, and then cuddling into each other once more.

Only when the sound of someone landing outside of the mansion caught their attention, did their moods change. Iskall called out for them, voice tired and shaky. Grian kissed Mumbos cheek, getting up to welcome the other inside. As soon as the blond was out of sight Mumbo scowled, of course some _nosy_ hermit would come get in the way of his angels attention. If Iskall didn't prove to be useful, Mumbo would've gladly been rid of him earlier.

The Swede came into view, face looking drained and making sluggish movements. His face brightened slightly once he saw Mumbo. He slowly made his way over, pulling the tall man into a gentle hug. Mumbo tensed, stiffly patting the mans back. "We've been so _worried_ , Mumbo." Iskall mumbled into the head of black hair. "I'm glad you're awake." He pulled back slowly, visibly relieved. Mumbo offered him a tight smile, but it grew naturally wider as Grian settled on the bed beside him. 

"Are the others okay?" His faux worried voice sounding genuine, and small. Iskall nodded. "They've almost got Doc back now, last I heard. But False and Etho wont tell us why they've been avoiding Scar." Mumbo almost laughed, but made his face twitch look like a grimace. "Scar says you took one for the team. That you distracted Demon so that they could leave. What were you _thinking_? What happened?" The swede rushed out. Yet again he swallowed a laugh, just wrapping his arms around Grian and hiding his face in the blonds neck. 

Grian must've given Iskall a look because he got quiet. "Look- I love you guys, okay? I'm sorry, you're one of my best friends and I was worried that you wouldn't wake up soon." His frame shook with quiet laughter, but Grian mistook it for fear. "Iskall-" he stated quietly, "I'm sure he's glad to see you, but he still needs his rest. And you look like you need it too, I know you're worried about Scar too, go give him a quick visit." Iskall stiffened, but nodded, pulling them both in for a quick hug, before saying his goodbyes.

  
Grian leaned lightly into the body behind him, turning his head to plant a kiss to the black hair. Mumbo had handled pain much worse than this, he barely even felt his stitches anymore, but if it meant Grian would be by his side and be extra affectionate, he'd soak it all up like a sponge. His arms tightened around the blonds stomach as he feathered kisses in Mumbos hair. Mumbo smiled softly at him, he'd pretend actually felt the pain if it meant he could stay here forever. "I missed you." The blond murmured. "thank you for the gift, Mumby, I loved it."

The killers grin grew twisted, his eyes sparkling. "You did? I'm glad to hear that, Angel." His hands slid beneath the blonds sweater, trailing over his soft tummy. "I've got so many more for you, but I don't think I'd be able to bring them here, _Xisuma_ wouldn't want me to bring anything else from off-world." He pouted, hands exploring Grians body. His right hand roaming up to the others chest, resting in the middle, above his heart. The left one palmed at Grians sweats,making him squirm.

"He just doesn't _understand_ , my love. He doesn't _want_ me to show you how much you mean to me." Mumbo whispered softly, slipping his fingers inside of the cloth. **_"Xisuma doesn't care about how we feel._** C'est un lâche. Quel fou. Il ne connaît pas l'amour." Grians breath hitched as he wriggled. When his fingers curled around the blonds semi-hard length, Grian bucked into his hand, face a bright red. "J'aime me prélasser dans ta gloire, mon joli petit ange." 

He pumped the blonds dick slowly, catching his lips in a tender kiss. Grian pulled back, whimpering. "M-Mumby- you need to-" he moaned quietly. "You need to rest, we can have some fun _later_ , okay?" Gently gripping Mumbos wrist, the blond pulled the killers hands away, and slipped out of the bed. "No puppy eyes, mister. You need to get clean. C'mon." He scolded softly, helping the taller stand.

Two days later Mumbo was sitting on one of the cliff sides of Grians mansion, watching the blond flit around in the darkening sky as he built. He beamed up at him, waving. Grian waved back, almost dropping a shulker box in the process. The sound of someone landing behind him made his head snap to the side at an unnatural speed. He watched Xisuma stumble back, looking around nervously. Mumbo kept a blank face as the admin inched closer, settling beside him and crossing his legs.

He watched Xisuma slowly take off his helmet, his eyes downcast. "Mumbo I-" The brunet started, but bit his lip for a moment. "I'm- I'm _sorry_. Etho he- he told me what happened." Finally braving a glance at Mumbo, he noticed the others eyes held no emotion other than boredom. He tried again. "I'm sorry that I accused you- I'm sorry for what I've done. I was just stressed, _but that's no excuse."_ He stopped again, pulling out a small box. 

"I've known you for _so long,_ Mumbo. _I know you_ , I know that you wouldn't hurt anyone." Opening the box, he pulled out a charm that had **'TEAM STAR!'** engraved into it. "I know I've been _horrible_ to you, and to accuse you of something so- _so **disgusting,**_ like that I- I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but I really am sorry." Mumbo forced down a yawn and smiled at him. Gods, this dense man was just so boring.

He gently pushed the admins hand away, he didn't want a stupid sentimental item. "Thank you, but you should keep that. That's something important to _you_ , keep it, okay?" He said softly, fighting down his anger. He didn't want him around, he wanted to just leap forward and grab his dagger and just slice open his-

Grian landed between them, sending a harsh glare at Xisuma. The admin flinched, reaching for his helmet. _"Xisuma."_ The blond hissed, helping Mumbo stand. "I told you to wait. He needs his rest and _you're_ the one who-" "Grian." Mumbo stated firmly, grabbing his attention. The killer cupped the blonds face, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Calm down, angel." 

With another round of apologies and a quick wave, Xisuma was off, leaving the two alone again. "Tu es tellement bon avec moi. Je t'aime mon ange." Grian giggled, wrapping his arms around Mumbos waist. "I still have _no_ clue what you said." Mumbo smirked. "You will one day, love." The taller leaned heavily against the blond, making him squeak at the sudden lose of balance, and fell backwards. Grian squeezed his eyes closed, bracing for pain.

He yelped as he was quickly snatched back, and pulled into a bridal carry. "Mumbo! _Your stitches!_ Put me down!" Mumbo pretended to think about it for a moment, and then shook his head. "But if I do that, you'll leave me to work." He whined, peppering kisses all over the blonds face. Grian giggled again, pushing Mumbos face back. "You're so needy, Mumbo." The taller squared his shoulders to open his elytra, and hopped off the edge, holding the smaller tightly.

"Of course I am, love. Tu es un ange. Les anges doivent être aimés. Les anges sont de merveilleux cadeaux qui nous sont envoyés pour nos bonnes actions." As they landed, Grian tried to squirm out of his grasp, but Mumbo just grinned, walking beneath the mega base. The taller talked as he strolled to their bed. "Iskall said they're looking through Docs old prosthetics and memory files he left laying around. I wonder if they'll find anything useful." Blue eyes locked onto his own. 

Traces of fear lingered on the blonds face as he was laid gently on the bed. Mumbo slipped into the bed, laying beside him. Grian curled into his side, throwing his leg of the tallers, and blushing brightly. "I watched you through the screen, I know you _enjoyed_ it." Mumbo whispered, arms wrapping tightly around the smaller from. Shame flooded Grians body as he remembered his events after. _"You fought so **hard** , but you **loved** it, didn't you?"_ His husky voice sent shivers down the blonds spine, and his dick twitched in interest.

"Maybe I should show you how to properly use your dagger." The murderer pulled their daggers from under their pillows, grinning wickedly. "Il y a un démon pour chaque ange. Tu as été fait pour être à moi. MON ANGE!" The blonds face was even redder as his hips twitched. Gently placing Grians in his hand, he pressed the blades together, hearing the soft 'clang.' 

Mumbos grin stretched ear to ear as the blond whimpered. "Would you like that, Gri? My Angel." Grian nodded, biting his lip. "I _knew_ you would. You're so perfect, un parfait petit Dieu." Nuzzling his nose in the head full of blond locks, Mumbo sighed softly. 

"Ils vous adoreront, pendant notre règne. Quand je serai couronné chef, vous serez à mes côtés.Mon ange. Tu régneras avec moi. _Tu es à moi. **Pour toujours."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheheheAHAHAHAHA  
> i have
> 
> p l a n s


	23. Chapter 23

_Flames surrounded him, burning, suffocating. He pulled up the holographic panel once more, frantically typing. "Please, please, **please-"** The admin cried out, the smells of burning flesh and the wails of his dying friends, his family, haunting him. His panel flashed red, yet again, taunting him. "No! **No, PLEASE!"** A loud, deep laugh erupted behind him. The brunet spun around, almost losing his balance._

_"Oh, poor little Xisuma. You pathetic thing, why not just give up already?" Demons mask stared down at him, blood dripping down the onyx colored porcelain. "Quel homme stupide tu es." Xisuma pulled his sword from its scabbard, wide stanced and trembling. Demon stepped closer, his torn, bloody cloak dragging through the burning building.The shorter backed away cautiously. His heart beating louder than drums in his ears._

_Xisuma swung his sword, cutting the rope that held a dangling chandelier, he jumped away as it fell. Demon stepped aside effortlessly, booming laughter even louder than the roaring fire. A gust of smoke filled the brunets lungs, causing him to hunch over, coughing, desperate for air._

_As Demon got less than a foot away from him- a figure leapt down from the roof, a half broken, enchanted sword stabbing into the killers back. Demon screamed, thrashing around to get the small adult off his back. The woman on his back lost her grip on the sword- cringing as the flames licked her face. Hastily, Xisuma tried the panels again- with sweaty, fumbling fingers as he watched the woman get slammed down. He almost cried in relief when they turned green, opening a portal._

_He grabbed for the woman, looking around for any other survivors. They ran while Demon struggled to pull the sword out- but just before they reached the portal he caught the hilt in his hand. Xisuma raised his own sworn, pushing the woman closer to the portal. "Comme c'est mignon. Mais ni toi ni ta sœur n'y arriveront." Demon hissed, stumbling forward. Xisuma coughed against the smoke, glaring at the evil man._

_The brunet swung at Demon, but the other dodged it, laughing at him. "oh, Xisuma..." The shorter froze as the fire started fading. "Xisuma- come on-"_

_He spun around frantically, losing sight of Demon- of his sister- of anything._

**_"XISUMA!"_ **

The admin shot up in his bed, screaming. Etho was sat beside him with a concerned look on his face. Xisuma threw himself at the white haired man, choking on another wave of sobs. Etho held the trembling form tightly, whispering comforting words in his ear. "It's- It's _my fault_ they died Eth- They- _It's all my fault- I- I'm sorry- I-"_ The admin babbled, clutching tightly onto his boyfriends shirt. **_"I'm sorry!"_ **Xisuma wailed into the others neck.

Mumbos eyes fluttered open, landing on the sleeping form beside him. He could see the trickle of early morning sunlight peering through the opening of the basement. The mustached man peppered kisses over the soft, sun kissed skin of the blond. He grabbed his dagger as he stood from the bed, and pocketed it. He wanted to teach the other how to fight with it, and they had to start easy. His plan was to herd some passive animals into a safe area. 

"Je serai bientôt de retour." Knowing the Grian would be upset if he was gone long, he took off swiftly. Once he was out of hearing range, he took off on his elytra, looking for any creature. He flew over Scars base, settling on the giant wasp, and watching the other tiredly pull the life from his villagers. Their bodies crumbled beneath him as their auras swirled around the air. Mumbo rolled his eyes as he looked around, nothing here would do. He took off again towards Stress' base, landing on the giant skull, watching her water the flower as Cleo and Joe slumped together, exhausted, beside her.

Agian, nothing here would do, scowling he took off again. 

It was about midday when Grian woke up, he looked around frantically for Mumbo, preparing to grab his elytra, when said man came inside. He beamed at the blond, excitedly scooping him up. The blond squeaked, grabbing frantically at the others shirt. _"M-Mumbo!_ What the heck? I'll have to stitch you back up!" He giggled, pink cheeks catching the tall mans gaze. The taller grinned, setting him back down on the edge of the bed. "I've been preparing a _surprise._ But it's lunch time and I'm sure you're hungry." Mumbo said softly, setting up a smoker. He grinned back at the blond as he quickly set up a makeshift kitchen.

"You stay there, love, this is a treat for taking such good care of me." He cooed, placing a quick kiss to his pouting lips. "Mumbo- what- let me help-!" Mumbo held up his hand, quieting him. "I'm making a _treat_ for my Angel. If you help, it wont be a treat." He teased, cleaning the bloody meat in a cauldron. "It's something special, from my realm. I think you'll like it." Grian stretched out, watching him pat dry and season the meat with unknown spices. He pulled out a thin sketchbook, if he had to wait he could just plan more designs for his mega base.

Mumbo hummed a quiet tune as he cleaned and cut a few potatoes, lining the pot with them. Afterwards he did the same with a few carrots, and even added a few sweet berries. He grinned widely placing the meat in the pot with a vegetable broth, he was excited. Grian seemed to like the heart, so surely he'd like the thigh meat too. As he placed the pot in the smoker, he felt his heart flutter. He was taking care of his beloved, he will _always_ take care of him. _No matter what._

As the roast cooked, he sat gently beside the blond, watching him sketch out a few hedge maze ideas. Grians face scrunched up and that cute little way it always does when he's focused. He huffed, scribbling some note about _'less jungle leaves'_ and _'maybe spruce?'_ Mumbo smiled softly as the smaller seemed to curl into his side without noticing. They waited in comfortable silence for the meat to cook. Mumbo got up occasionally to check on it, or to stab into a potato, to see how soft it was.

Now Grian was sat in Mumbos lap, his long arms wrapped around the smallers frame. The blond giggled as he kissed up the others neck, his mustache tickled him. The taller kissed the side of his head, before carefully setting him back down on the mattress. He stood again, to go check the smoker. Grians eyes glued onto Mumbos backside as he bent over. He snickered, smiling brightly. "Hey Mumby? Am I getting some of that _cake_ too?" He giggled loudly as the other fumbled with the pot. 

Mumbos cheeks were bright red, as his gaze landed on the laughing male. "That's so _naughty,_ Angel." He teased back, heart skipping a beat. Grian beamed at him, making his way over. "Well you say things to me all the time! It's my turn!" The blond stuck his tongue out, blowing a raspberry at him. Mumbo shook his head fondly, chuckling. Mumbo sliced the meat, filling their plates and putting the leftovers back in the smoker for later. "Eat, Gri. I have something special planned for you." The blond tilted his head at the different looking meat, tearing off a small piece. 

Mumbo watched excitedly as he lifted the fork and placed it in his mouth. Grians brows shot up, and all but moaned at the taste. "Do you like it?" The killer asked quietly. The blond nodded quickly, taking another big bite. Mumbo beamed at him, digging into his own food.

They walked hand in hand to the area Mumbo had set up. Grian had a piece of cloth wrapped around his eyes, he'd insisted on walking, not wanting Mumbo to carry him again. He worried the other would reopen his stitches, or hurt himself more. "Mumbo- This can wait until you're better, you know." 

The taller chuckled, noticing Stress smiling at them from where she was sat. She was on a tree swing, between Joe and Cloe, their still tired bodies leaning on her. They were fast asleep on her while she read some book. Mumbo smiled back, waving at her, she waved back, glad to see him feeling better. They continued their slow walk until they reached the edge of the jungle. He gently lifted the cloth from his eyes as the reached the mesa. Grian stared in awe at the arena, noticing doors where things would be released from. 

Mumbo pulled out their daggers, gently handing over Grians. "I _told_ you I wanted to teach you." The blond smiled brightly, happily bounding over to the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stress is like the mom friend
> 
> i just imagine when the others are exhausted they give her a visit bc shes so sweet and takes care of them
> 
> we're getting closer to the part im most excited to write hfghghfghgh


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves animal deaths. (pigs/cows)
> 
> skip to ---- if you dont want to read that part, please dont force yourself to read it if you cant handle it <3

"Alright, love, just watch me first, okay?" Mumbo pressed a light kiss to the smallers nose, before jumping into the tall grassed area. He crouched low, the pigs roamed around warily. The killer sat and watch for a moment, before picking up a rock and throwing it behind the biggest. It squealed turning around quickly, scanning the area. With it's back turned, Mumbo pounced on the closest, right arm around its neck, while his dagger sunk into its skull.

He made quick work of the other two, and as the final one finally turned back, it squealed louder, charging at him. The killer side stepped it, jumping on a fence post and glaring at the animal. It ran into another post, stunning itself. A wicked grin pulled at the corners of the killers mouth. The mustached man jumped down outside of the fence, and opened the gate, coaxing Grian toward the stunned animal. "Alright, Angel, it's your turn." Grians eyes snapped to Mumbos face. The taller helped him over the fence, and straddled the pigs back. 

He made sure to hold the head perfectly still, pointing towards the sky. "You need to slit its throat, do it quickly and it wont suffer. Got it Angel?" The blond nodded, holding his dagger out with a trembling hand. "You need a firm grip, love." Grian tightened his hold on the hilt, and took another step forward. The pig started moving again, struggling to move its head from Mumbos grasp. "Grian. Now, love." Mumbo stated firmly. 

Grian took a deep breath and lunged forward, squeezing his eyes shut. Warmth splattered across his face, he heard Mumbo murmur breathlessly and cracked an eye open. Mumbo looked at him hungrily. "Mon petit ange sanglant. Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que n'importe quel royaume." The killer cupped his cheeks, pressing his bloody forehead against the blonds.

  
\----

"Mumbo...?" Grian panted out, leaning against a cool stone blockade that the other had built. "Can we take a break, you're pulling your stitches again, and I'm tired." The blond whined, staring up at the pitch black sky. Mumbo dropped the cows body like it was a ragdoll, looking over at him with an unknown glint in his eyes. But his face softened, and he walked over to wrap his bloody arms around the smallers (also bloody) body. "Of course, mon ange. Let's get you cleaned up." Grian felt the other lift him, and giggled at the killers growl. He wrapped his arms around Mumbos neck, smiling up at him. "You _do_ know that I can walk, right?"

Even in the dark, Mumbos blush was visible as he slipped on his elytra. "I like holding you, mon petite Dieu." The blond nuzzled his face into the tallers neck, sighing. "We don't need the meat, we can leave it for the zombies." Mumbo stated, taking off with a tight grip on the smaller hermit. Grian yawned, watching the blurry ground beneath them. A hunched over figure caught the blonds attention. Whoever it was, they were half hidden in a bush. "Hey Mumbo-" Grian started, but was interrupted by their communicators blairing. Cursing under his breath, Mumbo flew them faster towards Grians base. Clean up would have to be quick.

  
Freshly cleaned, Mumbo and Grian stumbled into Xisumas base, finding that they were the last ones there. The admin sighed in relief, motioning for False to cover the exit. Grian looked scared as he cuddled into Mumbos side. Taking a deep breath, X looked over at Etho, and then back to the gathered hermits. "I need everyone to stay calm." He started, tapping his fingers along the lectern. "But Doc _has_ escaped. He wasn't ready for release, I'm guessing it was his robotic parts blending with his organic that made him strong enough to break the dungeon walls." The other hermits were murmuring to each other, and Mumbos arm tightened around Grians waist.

"You need to stay in your bases, group up, and keep an eye on all possible entrances. _False, Beef, and Etho_ , you three are the first look out. You need to cover as much surface as you can, find him as quickly as possible, and bring him back." 

His eyes moved to where the jungle hermits stood. _"Stress, Iskall, and Scar,_ you need to make as many potions as you can. We don't know when he'll be found, or how tough it will be to get him back." Grian could see Iskall and Scar both grasping one of Beefs hands tightly. _"Keralis, BDubs, and Xb,_ stand guard by his old base, he may try to go there first." The admins eyes locked onto Mumbos. _"Mumbo, Grian, and Ren,_ it'll be safer if you three stay in Grians base." Mumbo fought back a scowl. The thought of anyone else being near his Angel for so long angered him.

After that Xisuma finished calling out where the others were going to be located and the meeting ended fairly quickly. Grian waved Ren over on his way out. "Hey dudes." He said, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. Grian pulled Ren into a tight hug, making Mumbo glare daggers into the werewolf's skull. Before Ren could lift his head, the killer changed his expression to one of worry, and wrapped his arms around both of the shorter hermits. 

They quickly made their way over to Rens to help him pack a few items, and booked it back to Grians. Mumbo set up a redstone activated barrier, while Ren and Grian set up another bed, and sifted through the blond storage system for extra wool. The taller insisted that the other two go get ready for bed while he warmed their leftovers from lunch. After placing the pan in the furnace, Mumbo quickly changed into his pajamas before the other two came back. Grian came back first, yawning loudly and stretching. 

He sat on the edge of their bed, rubbing at his face. "Where's Ren, Angel?" The taller asked softly, pulling out some dishes from a barrel and plating the now warmed food. Grian hummed quietly before answering. _"Mmmm_ , he wanted a shower. He's a stinky dog." Mumbo looked absolutely lovestruck listening to the blond giggle. The blond nibbled on a piece of carrot, holding back another laugh as he watched Mumbo tear into the meat. 

The taller hermit felt his insides warm as the older leaned into his side. "X is getting a bit... _careless_ isn't he?" Mumbo asked quietly, catching Grian by surprise. "First he, accuses me with no proof, and then he hurts my little Angel. Now... now he's let Doc escape." He continued on, talking softly, and with a slight frown. "He had people spying on us, he's known me since his _second_ realm... Why doesn't he trust me?" He forced a tremble into his voice. 

A look of concern crossed over the olders face, and he reached up to gently cup the tallers cheeks. _"Mumby..._ Hey, it's alright. Why don't we talk to him later? Maybe clear some stuff up?" Mumbo gave a small smile and nodded, in turn making Grian smile sweetly. He had to convince Grian that Xisuma couldn't be trusted, prove that none of the hermits could be trusted. He only needed Mumbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this was more of a short set-up chapter :(
> 
> I've been on and off sick (not covid!! just some bc i've been dealing with since i was a kid lol) and writers block hfdjhfjd  
> but I'm!! hopefully back
> 
> Btw most of this was written with a goopy brain from some meds so if its bad, then im sorry for that too ghfskghfkjg


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha I'm back again with another chapter bc i finally got motivation at a horrible time
> 
> It's not a very long one but hgfkgfdjhg

A sleepy, confused hum escaped Grians mouth as he woke up. Mumbos moustache tickled the blonds throat as he peppered kisses along his skin. He giggled, gently threading his fingers through the tallers hair. "Good morning to you too, Mr. Snuggly." Mumbo laughed quietly, propping himself up on his arms to look Grian in the eyes. "Bonjour à toi, mon doux ange." The smaller huffed, wrapping his arms around Mumbos neck. "I swear, I'm gonna get a translator, and then I'll finally understand you." He pouted.

With a fond look, Mumbo dipped down a gently kissed him. He felt Grians face scrunch up, and two hands pushing him back. " _Mumbo_ , you have morning breath." He whined. The pout on Mumbos face must've been super effective on the smaller, because he sighed and pulled him back down for another sweet kiss. A groan from a few feet away made Grian blush and shove Mumbo back. He sat up quickly and looked over at Ren, who was now standing and sleepily rubbing his eyes. 

Mumbo stared at the werewolf with a blank expression, but the brunet felt shivers up his spine. The wolf's ears flickered and he looked back at Grian, shyly. Even though Mumbo was human, Ren felt like he was being challenged like an Alpha, it made him nervous. "Why don't you guys come hang out with me and Hypno?" He blurted out before he could stop himself, anything to keep Mumbo from making that face. Grian beamed, looking over at Mumbo excitedly. The taller glanced down at him, and unable to resist the twinkle in those sparkling little oceans- "yeah, sure."

Mumbo stood and stretched, walking towards the bathroom. Ren visibly relaxed, sighing a little. "Why do you look so _frightened_?" The blond giggles, standing to gather his clothes for the day. "I'm...not really sure?" His brow furrows and his ears droop a bit. 

Grian sat on the edge of the boardwalk, feet swaying just above the water. Hypno smiled over at Ren, who was showing off, carrying a stack of heavy barrels. The blond could feel the daggers presence in his pocket, Mumbo had insisted he take it. "Doc's loose, we don't know what could happen," he'd said. The taller hermit was sitting beside him, an arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

"Everything alright, mon ange?" He whispered, looking worried. "Oh! I'm fine, really!" He looked over at Mumbo, plastering a fake smile on his face- only to frown when it was obvious Mumbo didn't buy it."Angel, don't lie to me." Grian sighed, leaning into him and whispering where only Mumbo could hear. "I can't stop thinking about Doc." He confessed, frowning. "He gets framed, and killed for it, and now he's back and probably so _scared_." Mumbo presses a soft kiss to his temple. "Angel, you're so loving, but I'm sure he'll be okay." 

The mustached man rubbed his arm soothingly, before he decided to speak up again. "That's... not all of it." Grian mumbled, hanging his head in shame. Mumbo raised a brow, ducking his head so his lips brushed against the shell of Grians ear as he spoke. _"I know you enjoyed watching, love."_ The blond tensed, looking on the verge of tears. "It's okay, I know how you feel.~" He practically purred, nuzzling his nose just behind the blonds ear. 

" **Ren!** Put me down!" Caught Grians attention, and he turned to see said Werewolf with two barrels in one arm, and a squirming Hypno in the other. The relief on his face was instant, and he sprung up from where he'd been sitting. Adjusting his shirts, he decided to walk over and lift a few barrels, giggling at Mumbos blush. "It's easy to forget that someone as _tiny_ as you, is so _strong_." Ren teased, looking over at Grian with a playful smile. "I'm not tiny!" Grian pouted, carrying the barrels to place with the others. 

Mumbbo fell silent. It may have been a joke, but no one insults his angel, joke or not. With a dangerous glint in his eye, he waited until Ren got near again to grab more barrels and- 

He lifted a loose plank, tripping him and sending him flailing into the water. The werewolf yelped on his way down, and Hypno rushed over with a worried look on his face. Mumbo faked concern, waiting until Ren's head popped back up to force a sigh of 'relief.' "You've given us quite a scare, are you alright?" He asked, holding the end of the ladder Ren was using to climb back up. He shook himself, soaking Hypno and rubbed his ears with a pained look on his face. "Yeah.. I just think I tripped." 

Mumbo felt arms around his waist, and Grian giggled from behind him, and whispered: "sneaky Mumbo. I saw that!" The taller turned to look at him with a grin and a wink. While Hypno was worrying over Ren, Grian took his chance to jump on Mumbo, sending them both into the water with a shrill giggle. Mumbo wrapped his arms around him, holding him securely against him as they fell into the icy water, and after a moment swam them back up to the surface. 

The blond coughed for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and smiling brightly at Mumbo, who was seemingly checking him over. He splashed the ravenette, his mustache drooping and looking a bit silly. He sputtered, wiping the water from his face the best that he could. "Mon Ange!" He faked offense. _"How could you?_ " He dramatically put a hand to his forehead, throwing his head back. A kiss to his cheek made his hand drop to the water, and he blushed, looking over at his angel. 

His blond hair was so much darker from the water, curls drooping almost completely over those wonderful blue eyes. His tank-top was soaked, clinging to his torso. Mumbos eyes fluttered at the sight, and he ducked his head to pull him into a soft kiss. Grian smiled against his lips, wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck. 

The sun was starting to set by the time they'd finished moving all the barrels and extra planks. Exhausted, Grian leaned into Mumbos chest, rubbing his sweaty forehead against his bare collar bones. They were around a small fire Ren had set up for them, eating some fish that Hypno had caught. "I'm so tired." Grian whined, arms sore from carrying so much. "Well, Maybe we should get back to your mansion." Ren said, looking a bit nervous. "But- maybe we could take Hypno to his group? I don't like him being alone." He added quickly, looking over at his boyfriend. 

Grian hummed for a moment. "Yeah, sure. I'll just tell X when we get back." The wolf looked visibly relieved, but then his face morphed. "You guys go ahead, I have some... _business_ to take care of." Mumbos nose scrunched up, but the other two laughed. Hypno kissed Ren on the nose, and then stood with Grian, walking towards the others group while Ren walked the opposite way. Deciding last minute, he tapped the blond on the shoulder, muttered about needing to do his own business, and then stalked quietly behind Ren. 

He gripped the handle to his dagger tightly, walking just behind Ren until- he grabbed the werewolf from behind, his hand over his mouth. " _Silence."_ Mumbo hissed. _"Listen."_ Ren stilled for a moment, a little relieved that it was just Mumbo, dropping his guard. He's stays silent for a moment, before letting out a questioning noise. "You know Ren..." He starts, holding his hand firmer over the wolfs mouth, slowly lifting the dagger from behind his back. "I really don't like how... _friendly_ you can be with Grian." 

The mustached man's voice starts getting a bit thicker with a french accent, all of this confusing the wolf. He went to lift a hand to move Mumbo- but the taller quickly slashed, and the wolf fell the ground choking. With a terrified, wide eyed expression, he reached out for him, tears springing to his eyes as he struggled to breathe. Mumbo stomped on his hand, crouching down beside him, a smug grin on his face. "I _really_ don't like anyone being near mon Dieu. You could taint him, _hurt_ him." 

He took his last breath, eyes dulling and a betrayed look on his face. The taller hurried to catch up with the other two. He pretended to fiddle with the string of his trunks as he approached them, dagger hidden away, and a friendly smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHH I FEEL SO BAD BC I LOVE REN SO MUCH  
> also his death was pretty ass- but was planned to be like this for a while so ghfgjfkdghfdkj sorry


End file.
